Meeting His Parents
by phnxtears7
Summary: Harry is attacked and accidentally sent back in time to the marauder era. a little of: RH HG LJ AF
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I need advice. My brother came home from college for spring break and spent the week online so I was unable to read my fanfiction. I wrote this instead. Honestly, I've never even read it through all the way, so if you have any suggestions or comments please tell me!

B.T.W. I don't own any of this. I soooo wish I did but I'm not original enough to come up with any of this on my own!

CHAPTER 1 Back Again

The final days of July were drawing to a close. A skinny boy with untamable hair was outside weeding the garden despite the summer heat. Hogwarts seemed like a separate lifetime, one that he had only dreamed of, and one that he was not sure he wanted to go back too.

He thought of his friends, his parents, the prophecy. It all came back to the prophecy. It was ingrained in his brain, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he found he wasn't surprised. Since hearing it, he couldn't think of any alternative. It was his birthright. It was his future. It was his destiny.

"Boy! Get in here," came a high-pitched shriek.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" came Harry's dull reply once he had entered the house.

"I've set aside some lunch for you. Hurry and clean yourself up," she sniffed disdainfully.

Harry did as he was told and sat down to a lunch of a couple of pieces of bread and water. The Dursley's had been better with him, for the most part. The Order had obviously scared them into submission. Harry would do a few chores everyday and he would be left alone for the most part. As long as he wrote every three days, his family was content to ignore him.

Cleaning up, he went upstairs to his room. Flopping himself carelessly on his bed, Harry picked up an issue of the Daily Prophet that had made it's way onto the floor nearby. The front page could clearly be seen.

**Dementors out of Control?**

We all are aware of the recent return of you-know-who, but there is another perhaps just as terrifying occurrence. The dementors of Azkaban have been rumored to be kissing innocent people. Apparently even some muggles have taken notice.

"Recently there has been an epidemic where certain individuals have stopped responding to everything. They are still alive but seem no better off than vegetables. No reason for this terrifying new disease has been discovered," said one muggle healer to this reporter.

Are the dementors not being controlled anymore? It certainly seems that way, now with the recent mass breakout of Azkaban and the disturbing signs that show kissings.

Ex-minister, Cornelius Fudge, claims that the dementors were most certainly controlled by the Ministry of Magic earlier this year, but recent investigations have brought to light that the-boy-who-lived was attacked by dementors nearly a year ago. (Article continued on page 5)

Harry lay staring at the ceiling, oblivious to the world around him. Soon, too soon perhaps, the voice of his aunt could be heard calling him down for dinner. He reluctantly stood up and walked downstairs. The family ate in an uncomfortable silence as the television was heard in the background.

_"…It has recently been discovered that the criminal Sirius Black has been killed. Details are unknown as to how the convict died," a news reporter said calmly, looking at the monitor._

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He refused to meet the eyes of the Dursley's.

Uncle Vernon froze. A nasty smile appeared on his face. "Isn't that Black your godfather?" He said. "Did you know he was dead?"

"Yes," Harry replied in a monotone voice. "I was there."

"And you didn't see it to be fit to mention the death of that man, or were you just going to continue to threaten us with him?" Vernon accused, the familiar purple tint making its way across his face.

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Of course we care. Oh ho boy! Can't use him as a threat against us anymore!"

Harry ignored the rest of the Dursley's rant. After washing the dishes, Harry climbed upstairs and started his potions homework. Time got away from him and next he knew, it was midnight. Like clockwork, a pecking at his window sounded. A flurry of owls rushed in to deliver packages. It was his birthday after all.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Harry! Happy sixteenth birthday. I can hardly believe it! The Chudley Cannons beat the Tornadoes. It was bloody brilliant. Anyway, I talked to mum and she convinced Dumbledore to let us come get you on the 3rd at noon. We're at the Burrow, not headquarters. See you soon!_

_-Ron_

Harry unwrapped the present and was not surprised to see a Chudley Cannons poster. He chuckled at the thought of what the Dursley's would do if they saw the moving picture. Ron must be ecstatic about their win. He couldn't imagine a bigger fan out there. Moving over to the next owl, he saw Hermione's familiar and tidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I know you're sad about Sirius, but it is not your fault, despite what you may think. I'm sure you don't want to talk about that so moving on, I am extremely nervous about OWL results. I just know I messed up on Charms. Ron is not taking it seriously at all. He doesn't seem to care about what his results will be. Honestly! He should be more concerned about his future!_

Harry smiled at that. Hermione obviously cared a lot about Ron's future, and well, just Ron in general. Those two were too blind to ever understand how perfect for each other they were. Honestly they acted just like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in so many ways. Hopefully when they finally got together they would tone down the bickering a bit.

_I'm coming to the Burrow on the 9th, so I expect I will see you there. Our Hogwarts letters should be coming today so owl me your OWL results so we can see what classes we can take together. Happy birthday by the way!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Unwrapping Hermione's package, Harry found a defense against the dark arts book. It looked rather interesting, and he resolved to read it later. Several packages later, Harry was left with several food items from Mrs. Weasley, rock cakes from Hagrid, and several other various gifts and cards.

Reaching the last owl, Harry recognized the familiar Hogwarts sign. Nearly bursting with anticipation, he ripped open the envelope and felt a heavy item fall into his hands. Examining it closely, Harry realized it was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Badge. He supposed with Umbridge gone and Fudge replaced with Amelia Bones, his life-long ban was lifted. Feeling a thrill of happiness, Harry's face broke into a quick grin, until he realized his unopened OWL results were right before him. Pulling out the parchment, Harry carefully opened it up and read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS Pass GradesFail Grades 

OUTSTANDING (O)POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A)TROLL (T)

_Harry James Potter has received:_

Astronomy A 

Care of Magical Creatures E

CharmsE

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO

DivinationP

HerbologyE

History of MagicD

PotionsE

TransfigurationE

Overall, Harry was rather pleased with his scores. Though, he realized his dream of being an auror had reached its end. An 'E' was not good enough for Snape's class.

Feeling a bit let down, Harry read through the familiar start of term letter and looked at all of the supplies he would need. After satisfying his curiosity, Harry wrote hasty replies to those who had given him presents and shared his results with Hermione and Ron. Looking at the clock, he realized it was extremely late and he was fortunately lucky enough not to have awoken his uncle with his bustling around. Harry went to sleep, with a content feeling warming him inside.

Morning dawned bright and forcefully the next morning and Harry groaned with the thought of yet another day in the Dursley household. Dragging himself downstairs, he made breakfast and sat down with his relatives. Dudley's diet was a complete failure. So now, he was eating almost entirely anything he wanted. Although he had dropped a few pounds thanks to his new favorite sport, boxing. It figured that Dudley would be good at something where the main point was to hit your opponent.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began hesitantly. "The Weasley's are coming to get me on the third at noon."

Vernon remarkably seemed to be willing himself against turning purple. "Those red-headed freaks? They are certainly not coming here! Not after what they did with the fireplace last time! And in broad daylight! The neighbors could see them," he exclaimed.

"Err… well they learned their lesson from that and they surely won't be traveling here the same way twice. Besides, remember those people from the train station? Whatever would they say if they found I was being forced to stay here?"

"Fine," Vernon grunted reluctantly.

Noon of the third of August came rather quickly. Harry was packed and more than ready to go. The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door. He was surprised to see Ginny there. He looked at her and realized she had most definitely grown up. Her red hair framed her face perfectly. She wore second-hand muggle clothes that definitely showed off her figure better than the usual wizard robes did. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach reminiscent of how he had felt when he was around Cho.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Ron?"

"Well, Ron was extremely busy writing a letter to a certain someone with bushy hair. I'm pretty sure he's finally got up the nerve to explain his not so platonic feelings towards her."

"Oh," he replied, feeling rather awkward.

There was a brief pause of silence and then Ginny resumed talking.

"Well, come on! Dad's got another car. He's waiting out front." Harry grabbed his stuff and started to leave. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your relatives?" Ginny whispered in his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine.

Harry turned towards his relatives and said a brief goodbye. Uncle Vernon stood his ground with a look of disgust on his face. Dudley stared with eyes full of fear, obviously remembering the twins. Aunt Petunia most peculiarly stood still, face white as a sheet. Her eyes never leaving the two in the doorway, shown with what appeared to be recognition.

Ginny noticing the tense silence said, "Let's go," and dragged Harry out of the door. They settled into the car after Harry put his trunk in.

"Hi Mr. Weasley."

"Hey Harry. How are you?" he replied kindly.

"I'm fine. Although, I am wondering, why isn't there a whole bunch of order people here?"

"Oh, um, well, things have gotten worse. I'm sure you've heard of the dementor attacks and everything, and despite how important you are, no one can be pulled away from their assignments."

"Oh," was Harry's awkward reply. He realized he had been feeling rather awkward since he had seen Ginny and she had been outgoing and mused that that was quite a switch.

With a jerk, the car started and Harry and Ginny listened as Mr. Weasley prattled on and on about muggles and their ingenious inventions. After a long journey, that Harry assumed would have taken longer if not for the magic that Mr. Weasley had discretely preformed to speed up the driving process, the car rolled to a stop in front of what must be Harry's favorite building (besides Hogwarts) in the entire world. They had finally reached the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Home is Where the Heart Is

Harry felt a smile make its way towards his lips. This place felt more like home than number 4 Private Drive ever could. Making his way towards the kitchen, he was greeted with a warm hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, dear, I'm so glad you're here! You look so thin. Have those muggles been treating you all right?" she asked concernedly.

"They've been fine, mostly they ignored me. I think the Order scared them."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips at his reply and seemed to have to hold herself back from speaking badly about Harry's relatives. "Well, Ron's upstairs in his room. You can go join him, if you want." With a wave of her wand, Harry's trunk flew up the stairs and out of sight, he assumed into Ron's room.

Harry opened up the door to the familiar orange room and found Ron sitting and furiously writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Ron," he said.

"Harry!" he squeaked. "I was just um… I mean err…you startled me. I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"Nope today. All though I can understand why you're a bit preoccupied. Confessing your love for Hermione has got to be stressful," Harry said slyly.

"What? Hermione…that's ridiculous. How'd you come up with that idea?" he questioned nervously.

"I mean it's about time. It's painfully obvious that you like each other. I've known this has been coming for ages!" Harry continued.

"Was it that obvious?" Ron blushed the familiar Weasley red. "Wait did you say we like each other?"

"I don't know did I?" he replied innocently.

"I like her so much! I just…I can't…I don't know how to say it. This is my ninth letter to her! They're all rubbish."

"Let me see," Harry said, grabbing the paper before Ron could protest.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey. What'd you get for OWLS? All O's I expect. I got E's in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense and A's in Herbology and Astronomy. Well, 'Mione, the real reason I'm writing is because, um… well its because I like you. I've liked you for a while, and I just had to tell you. I know you probably don't feel the same, and I'll try not to make things awkward with us. I know you're with Krum anyway. _

_See you at the Burrow in a couple of days._

_-Ron_

Harry took the letter and made a dash for Hedwig. Ron took off after him but by the time he had tackled Harry to the ground, the parchment had already been tied to her leg. Hedwig, seeing her chance flew quickly through the open window. Ron watched her fly away with his mouth open and face pale.

"You, prat! She's going to read it!" he said angrily to the fallen bespeckled boy on the floor.

"Mate," Harry said pulling himself up, "That was the point."

The next couple of days, Ron angrily ignored Harry. So he took to spending time with Ginny, who he found was quite a nice companion. They were out flying on their brooms, when Harry's scar hurt, causing him to jerk off his broom and tumble off onto the ground. With a gasp, Ginny flew down and landed beside him. Getting down on her knees, she checked to see if he was all right.

"Harry? Are you ok?"

She received a groan in reply. After a few seconds, Harry seemed to catch his breath enough to answer, "My scar, it hurt. He's happy, really happy."

Ginny understood the importance of his words and tenuously touched the scar with her hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, actually it just stopped." Both became aware of their close proximity. "Why Ginevra Weasley! Whatever would Dean think of this most compromising position?" Harry mock questioned.

Ginny blushed and hit him. "You great prat! You know I was just concerned about you. Besides, Dean's not the jealous type." She answered.

There was an awkward pause as they both really did think of Dean and his relationship with Ginny. "Hermione should be getting here soon. Let's get inside." Harry said.

Once they walked inside, they found Ron nervously pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said, but Ron seemed oblivious to her words and continued his pace. Suddenly the fireplace flared up and Ron stopped in his tracks. He resembled a very red deer in the headlights.

Hermione stepped out with her stuff. She dropped her things and looked around the room, seeming to take in who was present. Then, without a word she ran up to Ron who was still frozen and kissed him hard on the lips.

He blushed violently and tried to stutter out a greeting. "Her… he…you…me…kissed."

She rolled her eyes and said, "How blind can you be? I've liked you since 2nd year."

"What… what about Vicky?" he asked weakly.

"**Viktor** is just a friend, as I have told you many times before. Ron, you're the one I like," she replied, saying the last part a bit shyly.

"Willyougooutwitme?" Ron quickly asked.

"Yes, Ron, I thought you got the point when I kissed you!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

Harry cleared his throat, and Ron and Hermione turned to face him and Ginny. It seemed as though they hadn't realized they were in the room. "Hey Hermione."

"Harry! Ginny!" she squealed and gathered them both into big hugs. Ginny and Hermione quickly left chatting fast and dragging Hermione's things along behind them, leaving Harry and Ron standing there.

"Harry?" Ron said once he shook out of his daze.

"Yah, Ron?"

"Thanks."

It was three weeks later and everyone at the Burrow had grown accustomed to walking in on Ron and Hermione snogging. Ginny and Harry had become even better friends, since their best friends were too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats to notice them. Both unfortunately had forgotten about Harry's scar hurting previously. Things had gotten extremely busy. Finishing up homework and receiving new books for school (They weren't allowed to leave the wards on the Burrow, and so their stuff was picked up for them. It was quite a letdown not to go, because they had wanted to visit Fred and George's new store at Diagon Alley.). Perhaps if they had remembered about the Harry's pain, things would have turned out differently.

The older Weasley's were all out at work or on missions. It was early evening. Harry and Ginny were inside playing exploding snaps and trying to ignore the snogging couple in the corner of the room when the whole house began to shake.

Hermione and Ron broke apart. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied looking pale. He ran to the window. His stomach violently squirmed. "Deatheaters." A group of five cloaked figures with white masks was trying to force their way inside. "Grab your wands!" Harry ordered. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sprang up next to Harry, wands at the ready, just as the door burst open.

"Does Harry want to come out and play?" asked a distinctly feminine voice. Anger surged through Harry and before he knew what he was doing, he cast a stupefy in her direction. Her grin widened. "I believe I owe you for that night at the ministry." A cruciatous curse went rapidly towards Harry, but he ducked. The rest of his friends were busy dueling their own, all be it less advanced opponents. Ginny had successfully stupefied one. Distracted a moment to long, the next crucio hit. The pain was intense. It was finally lifted after what seemed like an eternity. Harry's throat was sore from the screams he surely had made. His torture had distracted his friends and they were badly losing. Bellatrix was having the time of her life with Harry. He wanted to die. Death couldn't be worse than this feeling. Suddenly the fireplace flared up and several Order members rushed out. Remus stopped as he saw Harry on the floor, trying to suppress his shaking, in front of Bellatrix.

She was too caught up in the moment to pay attention to her surroundings and was in the middle of a dark curse Harry had never heard of when Remus stupefied her. Her spell, uncompleted, shot from her wand and hit Harry. His eyes widened, and Remus rushed towards him. Gasping and shaking, he disappeared right as Remus was about to grab him.

The deatheaters were caught and no one was seriously injured. Remus dropped to the ground, eyes unseeing. "Where's Harry?" Ginny asked him fearfully as everyone walked over to him.

"Gone. Bellatrix hit him with something and he disappeared. First Sirius and now Harry. I should have killed her!" Remus replied disbelievingly, eyes not leaving the ground.

Hermione and Ron clung to each other at the news. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. The rest of the Weasley's looked devastated. Ginny felt like her heart had been torn into pieces. What on earth had happened to Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 When in the World?

Harry felt himself slam to the ground and let out a groan. Everything hurt and Harry wanted to know what that last spell did. He remembered seeing Moony and then everything went blank.

"Who are you?" asked a young boy who had come up to Harry's side without him noticing.

Harry couldn't formulate a reply. That kid seemed familiar but from where did he know him?

"Mommy!" the child called out. Harry sat up and recognized the room as the Burrow.

A woman came bustling in. She and Harry froze when they saw each other.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?" she demanded pointing her wand at him.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked.

"Bill, get away from him. Run and get your father."

"Bill," he gasped. The only way Bill could be just a small child and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't recognize him, would be if they hadn't met yet. 'Well at least I know what spell Bellatrix cast now,' he mused.

Mr. Weasley came running into the room, holding a toddler and with Bill and another young boy at his heels. Peering at Harry, Arthur declared, "You look like James, Richard's boy, but you're not him are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I need to see Dumbledore," Harry finally gasped out. This was bad. This was very bad.

"How'd you get in here?" Molly asked accusingly.

"Honey, now's not the time to question him. He's obviously hurt. Look at him!" Arthur protested.

"Fine," She snapped. "I'll just go floo Professor Dumbledore." She left the room in a huff about being argued with.

Several minutes later, Mrs. Weasley returned with Dumbledore trailing after her. "That's him," she said, pointing to Harry.

"Ah, hello. I heard you wanted to speak with me, although I don't believe I know you," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh, I'm Harry. Umm…Professor," Harry said hesitantly, looking around. "May I speak with you alone."

"Certainly," he replied. "Perhaps we should move this to Hogwarts." They flooed away and settled into the headmaster's office. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered Harry. Fawkes flew down and sat on Harry's shoulder, singing and bringing him strength.

"No thanks," He replied as Dumbledore stared at Fawkes.

"Well then, I suppose you had better start filling me in on your tale."

"Well you see, I was attacked by deatheaters and one of them cast some sort of spell that went wrong. I went back in time."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "How far back would you guess you have gone?"

Looking at the calendar and seeing the year 1976, Harry said, "Roughly 20 years."

"Am I correct in saying that Mr. Potter is your father?"

"Yes," Harry swallowed.

"I'm afraid I am not aware of how to get you home at the moment. I will have to look into it. For the moment I'm afraid you will have to attend Hogwarts here, once it starts in a few days. What is your year and house?"

" I'm going to be a 6th year, and I am in Gryffindor."

"Same as your father. Well Mr. Potter, I will have to set up a schedule for you. What classes would you like to take? You need at least 5."

"Charms, transfiguration, defense, care of magical creatures, and… potions," Harry said, thinking 'hey I'll get an opportunity to take potions from someone other than Snape!"

"I'm afraid I will have to put a glamour on you as your resemblance to your father is quite uncanny." With a wave of his wand, Harry's hair turned brown and grew out longer into a shaggy style. His eyes turned a crystal blue. "Now, we need a name for you. Any ideas?"

"Um no?" Harry said weakly, examining his new appearance.

"How about Evan Jameson?" Harry looked up sharply at that. He was fairly certain, Dumbledore knew exactly who his mother was.

"That's fine."

"All right. I must ask you to move into the 6th year dorms for Gryffindor. Hogwarts will provide any clothes or things you need. The password is caput draconis." Dumbledore said.

And with that, Harry walked off towards the Gryffindor dorms.

Authors note: I know Lily and James got married pretty much right after they graduated but I wanted to give it a little more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Summer's End

Being at Hogwarts with no school in session, was strange to say the least. It was quite lonely, with no other kids in school. 'It's probably going to be really weird, getting to know someone and then finding out they are your friend's parent.' Harry thought idly as he flipped through a book in the library. He kept trying to research time travel, but his mind always seemed to wander. He was in a constant war with himself. Part of him wanted to go back as soon as possible and see Ron, Hermione, Remus, and…Ginny. Ginny was the real driving force that kept him going back to the library even though he was supposed to be on summer break. At the same time he wanted to stay. He wanted to meet his parents. He wanted to see teenage Remus. Most of all, he wanted to see Sirius. He missed him so much and he knew it was his fault that he was gone. Maybe, he could warn them about Wormtail… No! He knew he couldn't give anything away about his identity or the future. Still, it was so tempting.

Although Harry wasn't having any luck in the time-travel department, he had found several other useful things. He had spent a good portion of the last few days working on his battle skills. He had a knack for it, which he figured was necessary if he was expected to kill Voldemort. His reflexes were quite good. Being Dudley's and sometimes Uncle Vernon's punching bag _had_ been good for something. He was also working on silent spells. Not having to say the spells out loud gave him the element of surprise. He was getting better, but it only worked about two-thirds of the time.

Harry also was spending more time exercising. He was in pretty decent shape already. Chores outside at the Dursley's had done him a world of good. He was still rather thin though, from mourning Sirius. Giving up on his research, Harry went outside for a run to clear his mind.

School would be starting in a couple of days. Harry had his supplies and uniforms. He was even starting to grow used to his new appearance and name. Harry sped up as he thought 'I've never been so nervous for school before. I hope my parents like me. I hope I get a chance to really get to know them…'

His thoughts continued on and on about his meeting with the marauders and his mum. He stopped his run and went to shower. He went down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down alone at the Gryffindor table.

Harry would admit it. Things were just plain awkward at meal times. Here he was, the only student, in a room with only professors. He was amused to find that the teachers did seem to lighten up a bit when they thought he wasn't around. Professor McGonagall had even actually worn her hair down once. Most of the professors were not always at Hogwarts. Instead they went home to their families. Harry had never even thought of his professors being married. He had to suppress a snort at the thought of anyone marrying Snape.

The current potions professor was Professor Slughorn. He seemed nice enough, even though he did have a nasty habit of name-dropping. After thoroughly grilling "Evan" on his relatives and finding him to be absolutely normal, he had left him alone for the most part.

Professor Dumbledore, who had just walked up to him, interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Mr. Jameson, could you please come with me," he said solemnly.

Harry complied and he was led up to Dumbledore's familiar office. "Sir, what did you need to see me about?" he questioned.

Dumbledore stared at him and slowly began to speak. "A small group of people in the Order and I have been researching your trip, as I know you have been. Unfortunately, we have reached a dead end. We are unaware of how to get you home at this point in time. Do you know what spell was about to be cast on you when the death eater was stunned?"

"Well, I assume it was some sort of pain curse. The cruciatous is a favorite of hers," Harry answered.

"Hers? I was not aware of any female death eaters. I thought Tom to be too sexist to employ them to do his work."

"Oh um well," Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat but figured telling one little identity could not harm the future. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange, sir."

"Ah, I should have guessed. Lestrange you say? I suppose in the future she has married him then. She always was a touch power hungry," Dumbledore paused as he realized he was getting off topic. "Well, thank you for the information, Evan. We will research more into the cruciatous curse. I hope you are prepared for the start of term. You are of course excused from the summer assignments, since I am assuming that you did yours before your trip and I don't see why you should be punished by having to do a whole new set of work in a few days."

"Thank you, Professor," and with that Harry left the office. He wandered back over to Gryffindor tower, pondering the upcoming meeting with his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Start of Term

Harry was filled with a mixture of anticipation, happiness, nervousness, and fear. Today he would meet his teenage parents. Would they like him? He had obsessed over their initial reactions for the past couple days. Harry caught himself multiple times drifting off into daydreams about it while trying to research.

Harry walked into the Great Hall just as the other students arrived and started filing in. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked towards the door, looking for a sign of bright red or messy black hair.

A pretty girl with a round face walked up to him and sat down. "Hi! I'm Alice. Are you a new student here?" she asked.

"Yes. I was home-schooled until this year. I'm a 6th year. My name's Evan," he replied smiling. "What year are you in?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm in 6th year too," she answered. "Oh look! There's Frank," she said excitedly as she waved him over. Harry smiled sadly as he realized that these were Neville's future parents.

"Hey Alice," he said as he made his way over. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Evan. He's in our year. He was home-schooled."

Harry and Frank exchanged greetings, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosive voice shouting above the regular cacophony.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE I WOULD RATHER DATE THE GIANT SQUID THAN YOU!" shouted a girl who they couldn't see due to the crowd.

"Ah, I see James struck out with our Lily again," Frank said knowingly. The girl came stomping over and sat down across from Alice.

"Urgh! He never gives up. What a prat!" the redhead fumed.

"Nice to see you too," Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh," Lily said calming down. "Hi! Sorry we couldn't sit together much on the train. Prefect duty took forever. Who are you?" she asked Harry, only just noticing him.

Harry just sat there in shock, gazing at his mother. She was beautiful. He really did have her eyes. So many emotions were running through him. He finally shook himself out of his stupor. "I'm Evan Jameson," he said shaking hands with her.

She was staring at him curiously. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"No," he answered quickly. "I mean, I was home-schooled until now. This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm a 6th year too."

"Oh," she said. "Well, here's a bit of advice. Stick with Alice, Frank, and me. Stay away from the other 6th year boys. They're all prats. Well, except for Lupin maybe," she added thoughtfully. Before Harry could reply, she burst out, "Oh look! The sorting is starting."

Professor McGonagall had just set the hat down as Harry turned around. It burst out into song and the group of 1st years looked extremely frightened.

_Centuries ago this school began_

_By the diverse four founders it was ran_

_Though they did disagree on who would be taught_

_Their hard work was almost for not_

Ravenclaw prized those with an intelligent mind 

_Those select few whose wit and brains shined_

_Slytherin liked those who had ambition like his own_

_Who were cunning and sneaky and sly to the bone_

_Gryffindor loved those with a sense of bravery_

_Who's courage and chivalry were always unwavering_

_Hufflepuff was open to any_

_The loyal and hardworking qualities, she found in many_

_Creating their separate houses they were happy to find_

_Was a way to run the school and keep peace of mind_

_A rift was made between two of the friends_

_As the original war of blood started to begin_

_Separating the students created hostility_

_Rather than group together those with similar abilities_

_But alas I'm but a hat made to do a task_

_Though sorting isn't helpful if it's me you ask_

_Put me on and I'll decide_

_Where you should go and I'll see what you hide_

_So wear me and I'll place you according_

_The results I assure you will be rewarding!_

Everyone clapped and McGonagall called the first name. "Alling, Henry" she called out. After a few moments he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The table erupted in cheers as he rushed off to his new table.

Harry's mind drifted away for quite a while until he heard a familiar name being called. "Tonks, Nymphadora" McGonagall said.

The girl winced at the mention of her first name and hurried up to the stool. After quite a few minutes, the hat cried out "Ravenclaw." The girl placed the hat down, but unfortunately tripped over the stool leg as she walked away, falling flat on her face. She picked herself off embarrassedly and ran off.

"Just like her mother!" Harry could hear someone saying fondly over the applause, which he assumed was Sirius.

And with the last 1st year sorted (Zeferly, Aiden who went into Slytherin) Dumbledore rose to say his start of term speech. "As I am sure you are all rather hungry, I will save the announcements until after we eat. For now I leave you with these words. Oddment, blubber, tweak." Dumbledore sat down and waved his hand. Food popped up everywhere. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of all of it. He watched in amusement as Frank wolfed it all down.

After dessert was done, the food disappeared. The headmaster began his speech. "Hello everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I have just a few start of term announcements. First off, I would like to inform the new students and remind some of the old ones (He glanced at the marauders.) that the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered. Also be sure to check the list of forbidden items that Mr. Filch has so kindly posted. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Jones." A kind looking and rather young woman smiled and waved her hand in recognition. "I would also like to inform you that we have a new student joining us. Mr. Evan Jameson has been home-schooled until now and has been sorted as a 6th year Gryffindor." Everyone turned and stared at Harry. Luckily he was used to people looking at him and so he did not blush. "Quidditch try-outs will be held by the captains at a time chosen by them and coordinated with Madame Hooch. Follow the prefects back to your common rooms and they'll tell you the password."

Everyone got up and Harry, Lily, Alice, and Frank started walking towards Gryffindor tower. "Oh wait! I have to go find the 1st years! See you later," Lily called as she ran off towards the younger kids.

"Hey Jameson!" someone called out.

Harry turned and was pleased to see it was James. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm James Potter, but I bet you already knew that." He said. 'Actually I did,' Harry mused. "Anyways I want to talk with you about Evans. You see we kind of have something and I just want to make sure that your not interested in her."

"Oh no of course not," Harry assured him.

"Good! Here come with me. I'll introduce you to my friends," James said, dragging Harry along with him. "This is Remus Lupin," he said pointing to the tall and pale boy. Harry was amused, seeing him this young. He looked so different without all of the gray hair and worry lines in his face. "This is Peter Pettigrew," he continued on, pointing at a round boy with blonde hair. Harry had to restrain himself from strangling him as he looked at those shifty watery blue eyes. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought he'd be the last person capable of murder, torture, and betrayal. But then again, he had the scars to prove it. "And this," James finished dramatically, "is Sirius Black." Harry smiled sadly as he saw him, thinking of how he'd one day be responsible for his death. He had definitely changed the most. Sirius looked exactly as he had in the picture from his parents' wedding. Azkaban had ruined him.

"Hello? Earth to Evan," Sirius said. "I know I'm good looking but there's no reason to stare."

"Actually the look on his face seems rather unhappy. Maybe he's saddened by your overwhelming ugliness?" James suggested.

Harry snapped out of it. "Oh sorry. You just look a lot like someone I used to know."

"Used to know?" Remus questioned.

"He died," Harry answered with his eyes downcast.

"Oh," Remus said. There was an awkward pause, which Sirius broke.

"Come on! We'll show you to Gryffindor tower." The group walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password (Hippogriff).

"Remus Lupin! Where were you? I had to show the 1st years to their rooms by myself!" Lily shrieked. Remus walked up to her and attempted to apologize for his actions and get her to shut up.

Harry and the others went up to their dormitory and hung out until it was time to go to sleep. Frank came in rather late. It seemed he had been a bit busy "talking" with Alice.

Harry went to sleep and his last thought was, 'This is bloody brilliant.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Snogs, Potions, and Quidditch Oh My!

Harry fit in well with the 6th year Gryffindors. He split his time between the marauders and Lily, Alice, and Frank over the next few days. It was a little hard to come up with facts about himself when he was asked about his life previously to coming to Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting in the common room with everyone, and they were all talking. Suddenly, Lily said, "Hey Evan, I just realized I don't know that much about you. Do you have any siblings?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Um… no. I do have a cousin who I see a lot." It wasn't a lie. He did see Dudley all the time, since he lived with him.

"Oh, but your parents must be wizards if you were home-schooled." Remus said.

"Actually, I had no idea I was a wizard until I was 11. I had a neighbor though who knew all about it." Everything there was true. He hadn't lied. Mrs. Figg knew all about magic, being a squib. Before anyone else could ask anymore questions Harry spoke again. "I'm heading up, g'night." Harry went up to the dorm. 'That was close' He thought. 'I almost spilled everything.'

Harry went to sleep. He'd need all the luck he could get. Tomorrow he had potions with the Slytherins.

"I've decided," James said dramatically as he sat down at breakfast the next morning, "to hold quidditch try-outs tomorrow."

"What positions are open?" asked Harry.

"A chaser and seeker," James said. "You don't play quidditch though right. Since you were home-schooled?"

"Actually, I've been told I'd make a pretty good seeker. I supposedly have the right build for it," Harry said remembering his first year.

"Well great! Try out then. Our old seeker was rubbish," James responded enthusiastically.

Everyone finished up breakfast and made their way over to potions. Harry realized this was going to be the first time he saw Snivellus in person. He was sure this potions class was going to be interesting.

He sat down next to Lily. "Oho Evan my boy. Sitting next to Miss Evans. I see you know where the talent is too."

"Yes, Sir." Harry smiled at Lily.

"Today class. Today we're going to be attempting the draught of living death. There will be no partners for this assignment." Everyone opened their books and went to get their ingredients. Harry started his potion.

"Evan! You're doing it wrong. Cut the sopophorous beans like this," Lily demonstrated. Harry took her advice and found his potion was actually turning out right for once.

Lily was really good at potions, perhaps as good as Snape, who was slaving away in the back of the classroom. Professor Slughorn passed by Snape and peered into his cauldron. "Acceptable," he sniffed. Then he walked over towards Lily. Looking at her potion, he beamed. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Ms. Evans is a potions master in the making!" he called out. Lily blushed at the compliment. Snape glowered in the background.

Harry began stirring his cauldron counterclockwise. "Evan, I'll tell you a secret," Lily said. He stared up at her. "After every 6 counterclockwise stirs add one clockwise stir." Harry did and found to his delight that the potion actually turned the correct pale pink color.

Snape seemed to have overheard and quickly copied the actions. After seeing the result, he scribbled down some notes in his textbook. No one noticed.

Harry left that potions class, happy as ever. Maybe if Snape weren't such a git he would be fairly decent at potions.

At lunch the next day, the marauders wore huge grins on their faces. "What did you do now?" Frank asked them wearily as he and Harry sat down.

"Watch Snivellus and see!" Sirius said gleefully.

Harry turned to see Snape take a long drink from his goblet. Suddenly he seemed to choke. "You guys didn't hurt him did you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course not! Not that he doesn't deserve it," James said muttering the last bit.

"Yah! Would I ever try to hurt him?" Sirius asked innocently. James and Remus exchanged a look and gave him a glare. Harry realized that the shrieking shack incident must have just happened last year for them. "Anyway, just keep watching."

The other Slytherins were already sending looks towards the marauders, even though the prank had not taken effect yet. Snape noticed nothing new about himself and called out, "Ha! It didn't work."

Unfortunately for him, it had. His voice was now a high-pitched feminine whine. The Great Hall exploded with laughter and Snape reddened in mortification. He tried to flee the room with his hands covering his mouth. Someone tripped him on his way out and he landed sprawled out on the floor. Some other noticeable changes had begun. Snape's face had make-up slathered all over it and he seemed to have grown err…bigger in the chest area.

"You changed him into a girl!" Lily screamed at James. "Just leave him alone!"

"But Evans! It was payback. He mentioned something about your parentage," James protested earnestly.

"I can fight my own battles, James. That was cruel. Pick on someone else for a change!"

"Fine, fine."

"Really?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"If you go out with me!"

"POTTER! THERE'S NO WAY ON EARTH I WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO EMBARRESSES PEOPLE FOR FUN. YOU ARE SO ARROGANT!" Lily screamed frustratedly. Harry turned his laugh into a cough as she turned her glare on him. "I warned you to stay away from him," she said to him. "I hope his arrogance doesn't rub off on you." With that said, she left, Alice trailing after her.

"Ouch Prongs! You almost had her for a moment there," Sirius joked.

Harry inwardly smirked at the nickname mentioned and played dumb. "Why'd you call him Prongs?"

"It's a nickname," Pettigrew said.

"How'd he get that nickname though?" Harry asked, fighting the urge once again to kill Peter.

"Well it's because of Remus. He's a we…" Pettigrew was cut off as James put a hand over his mouth and Remus looked at Harry worriedly, trying to gage if he had heard the last part.

"A what?" Harry asked innocently.

"A weird kid, he loves making random nicknames up for people," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged. "What can I say? It's a problem I developed at an early age." He tried to play it off as a joke, but Harry knew he actually was referring to his werewolf problem.

"Excellent conditions for try-outs!" James exclaimed outside on the pitch. There was a cluster of people standing around clutching their brooms. "Right so, chasers go over there," he said pointing to the left. "And seekers go over there," he finished pointing to the right. The cluster broke into two. "First, we'll do chasers. You'll be playing with me and Sirius to see if we 'd work well together. We'll also see how many times you can score on the keeper."

Harry watched everyone take their turns getting on their brooms and flying with James and Sirius. He was ecstatic at seeing them flying. He really did fly like his dad, except he was probably even less cautious than James. That was saying something, as James was all over the place, flying at top speeds. Harry was holding a broom that James had lent him. (It was his old one.) It was a shooting star. He couldn't believe how slow it seemed to go. He missed his Firebolt so badly.

The chasers had all gone. The team was deliberating. "So, I'll post the results tomorrow, once the team thinks it over," James announced to the hopefuls. Most of them walked over to the stands to watch the seekers try-out. "Seekers next! Our beaters, Fabian and Gideon, are going to hit the bludgers towards you while you look for the snitch. You'll be going in groups of 4 since there's so many of you."

After watching the first 4 groups go, Harry, who was in the last group, mounted his broom. He looked at the people he would be flying against. The boy next to him was tall and weedy. He looked like a 7th year. Two girls were also flying against him. Both were 4th years that kept giggling to each other and shooting glances over their shoulders at Harry.

Then the game started. The girls stuck close together and flew around, dodging the bludgers successfully for the most part. The other boy was quite good, but seemed to be marking Harry.

Suddenly a bludgers whizzed right by Harry's arm. He quickly pulled himself out of harm's way. The 7th year was drawing ever closer to him. Harry, annoyed with his lack of personal space when the snitch was nowhere in sight, dove straight down very suddenly. He kept going and going and going. The ground was quickly approaching. The 7th year boy was following him quickly. Suddenly three feet from the ground, Harry pulled himself up. His follower didn't. He crashed straight into the ground and tumbled off his broom. The crowd cheered.

Then he saw it, a flickering golden glint on the other side of the field. The 4th year girls were so close to it, but they hadn't noticed. Harry slowly made his way over, hoping not to draw their attention. Keeping his eyes on the snitch's movements once he was almost there, Harry put on a burst of speed. The girls were startled, but before they even had a chance to move, Harry had caught it.

He flew down and walked over towards James. "Nice work, Jameson," he said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Ok! So same as with the chasers, we'll talk it over as a team and make the announcements tomorrow," James called out to the crowd.

Everyone began walking in. As they reached the common room, Harry went and sat down with Lily and Frank. "How were try-outs?" Lily asked.

"Pretty good, I caught the snitch."

"Good job!" Lily said enthusiastically.

James and Sirius walked in and the two 4th year girls walked up to them. "We did awful!" one exclaimed.

"You weren't that bad," James assured her.

"Yes we were!" the other protested.

"Is there anything we could do to make you feel better?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Well…" said the first one.

"Now that you mention it…"said the second.

They both leaned it towards Sirius and James and proceeded to snog the life out of them. Neither of the boys protested.

"Ugh! Why do they have to do that in public?" Lily exclaimed.

"Jealous?" Frank asked slyly.

"Of course not," Lily responded. "Though I've heard Sirius is a good snog."

Sirius broke away and grinned, overhearing Lily's statement. "You're welcome to snog me anytime, Evans."

"No she's not you git!" James said, pushing the girl aside.

"It was just a joke," Sirius protested.

"James Potter! Do not tell me who I can or can't snog!" Lily yelled.

"Fine! Act like a slag for all I care!" James replied.

Lily huffed. "I will." She then walked over to Sirius and gave him a nice long snog. He certainly didn't stop her. Both were too caught up to see the pained expression that flickered onto James face. Finally pulling away Lily said to Sirius, "Well, the rumor was true. You're a fairly good snog." With that said, she left.

"James, I'm sorry!" Sirius said right away.

"No it's fine. She kissed you, I saw it," James responded glumly. "I'm going for a walk." He exited the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Defense

It was several days later and the snog was, for the most part, forgotten. Harry found it quite amusing to watch his parents bicker. They were just like Ron and Hermione…

"Defense today!" James announced as he sat down.

"You're just excited because you think Professor Jones is hot," Lily scoffed.

"Too right she is. Having a teacher that young and pretty is enough to make me want to do my homework!"

"You're such a superficial pig!"

"Aw… no worries Evans. You'll always be my favorite."

"You disgust me!" Lily got up and moved away from James and Harry. She shot a glare at him as she sat down next to a snogging Alice and Frank.

"Good job, mate!" Remus said sarcastically. "You're really winning her over."

"Urgh shut up!"

"Guys! Guess what we just heard." Peter said as he and Sirius sat down.

"What?" asked Harry, Remus, and James.

"Some of the Slytherins were talking about being initiated for something."

"What do you mean? Like death eaters?" James asked.

"Yah!" Peter responded.

"Who was there?" Remus asked sharply.

"Oh, there was a whole load of them. Snape and Nott and Rosier were there. They also mentioned Lucius Malfoy and you know he's a death eater if I ever saw one."

Sirius looked glum. Harry stared at him and asked, "Who else was there?"

"Regulus," everyone stared at him. "It seems he's following in the family footsteps. I knew there wasn't any hope when I ran away…but still."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "It still sucks."

"Yah. I should've realized. He was always rather close to my dear cousin Bella and the Lestranges."

Harry's fists clenched at the mention of them. _She_ would one day kill Sirius just because of Harry's gullibility.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else. Anyone have any prank ideas?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"I do!" James said. "I was thinking we should charm the Slytherins to…"

Harry arrived in Defense, and like all of the other boys sat towards the front. Professor Jones was really quite attractive. Harry had to admit that it felt weird to think that when back in his time, she would be almost the age of Mrs. Weasley.

"Today class," she began. "We will be going over the unforgivables. In light of the recent attacks that have been occurring, Professor Dumbledore has decided that you are at the right age to learn about them and how to defend against them."

The Slytherins smirked at each other, obviously thinking of the attacks.

"The three curses are the cruciatous, the imperious, and the avada kedavra. Who would like to tell me what all of these do?"

Snape raised his hand. "The cruciatous is used to cause pain. The imperious can be used to control someone. Avada kedavra is the killing curse."

"Correct. Now who wants to tell me how to block them?"

James answered this time. "Don't get hit."

"Right again. No spell will allow you to block them. Ducking is your only option. The cruciatous and avada kedavra have never been fought off."

Harry inwardly smirked. 'No boy-who-lived status yet!' he thought.

"It has recently been proven that a very strong wizard is able to fight off the imperious though. Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "Professor Dumbledore also wanted me to ask you if any of you had any experience with any of these curses. It is important for you to be truthful. We want to know and we want you to realize how many people have been affected by these attacks. Please raise your hand if someone you know has been attacked by death eaters."

Quite a few people raised their hands, including James, Sirius, and Harry.

"How many of you have been attacked, personally?"

Hands went down, leaving only a couple. People stared at Harry, who was in the front row.

"How many of you have had one or more of these curses preformed on you?"

Harry's hand was the only one up. He brought it down so that it wasn't extending all of the way, in vain hope that no one would notice it.

"How many of you have had family members who experienced a curse?"

A few more hands went up along with his.

"How many of you have had family members die from these attacks?"

Harry and James both had their hands raised, as did a couple of others. He was saddened to know that more of his family had been killed by death eaters, but reasoned that they all must be dead by the time he was one anyway, since he ended up with Petunia.

"You see class. This isn't a joke. People are out there being tortured and killed over silly blood issues. I very much hope," she said softly, "That you will remember this talk if you are ever approached to take part in these crimes." She stared at the Slytherins. "Like Professor Dumbledore told me, 'it is time to choose between what is right and what is easy.'"

The bell rang and everyone filed out of class, their minds racing with thoughts.

Later that evening Alice, Frank, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, still irregularly serious after that day's class.

"So Evan," James began. "I don't mean to be rude, but in defense class today, you raised your hand a lot. I don't really know a lot about you and I think all of us are kind of wondering…"

Harry froze. He could not have this conversation with these people. Three of them were dead because of him. Two were insane. One was a traitor and the other was left behind. "Well," he started cautiously, thinking of how to word it. "Do you remember when I said that Sirius reminded me of someone?"

"Yes…" responded the marauders.

"He was killed a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry! It was probably someone in my family that did it," Sirius said disgustedly.

Harry flinched almost imperceptivity. Both Lily and Remus caught it.

"What about you? You said you were attacked. What happened?" Peter asked eagerly, oblivious to Harry's feelings.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar.

"Come on! I've seen the scars," Peter kept going. "Like that one on your forehead…"

"That's from a car crash," Harry interrupted; uneasy about where the conversation was going.

"And there's a few on your arm."

"Those were from many different things," Harry said hurriedly.

"And there's that one on your hand. It says something!"

"Should we be concerned that you seem to stare at Evan so much?" James asked.

"It says something? What does it say?" Sirius asked. He grabbed Harry's hand and looked at it. "I must not tell lies," he read off.

"How'd you get that?" Frank asked curiously.

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it," Lily hissed at him, feeling strangely protective.

"No… wait I want to know how you got that too," Alice said to Harry.

"Blood quill," was all he said.

"But those are illegal!" Peter exclaimed.

"So is being stabbed, kidnapped, and tortured," Harry muttered softly. James and Lily who were on either side of him heard and exchanged looks but did not comment. "I have to go do my transfiguration essay. I'll talk to you guys later," Harry said as he grabbed his stuff and left for the library.

"It sure seems like he has had a tough life," Alice commented.

"I still feel like there's something about him that he's not telling us, something important," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Give the boy some privacy!" Lily said. "He can have secrets if he wants."

"No, trust me, I'm fine with people having secrets," Remus began. The marauders exchanged looks. "But I just get the feeling that whatever he isn't telling us is going to have a major impact on us someday."

It's scary how right he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 It's How You Play the Game

The morning dawned bright and early. Everyone was cheerfully awaiting the upcoming quidditch match that would occur later that day. It was Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor and also the first game of the season. Harry was nervous. This would be his first real match since getting his life-long ban, which technically wasn't in effect yet since Harry hadn't even been born.

James was quite a bit like Oliver Wood. Lately he had taken to waking the team up extra early and working them for extra long periods of time, no matter the weather conditions.

"Ready for the match Jameson?" Sirius asked, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh err yah," Harry responded.

"Well don't just sit there! Eat!" James said to him and pushed some food down onto his plate. "You'll need all of the strength you can get."

Harry took a few bites while James watched. As soon as he turned away though, the others watched in amusement as Harry scooped the majority of his breakfast off of his plate and onto Lily's. She giggled. James turned back around and everyone smiled at him. "See! I knew all you needed was a little food."

Harry was about to get up and leave when a third year came up to him and handed him a scroll. "The headmaster told me to give this to you."

Harry took it and unrolled it.

_Dear Mr. Jameson,_

_Please come to my office after you have finished eating. We have something to discuss. I very much enjoy lemon drops._

_Yours sincerely, _

Albus Dumbledore 

"What does the headmaster want with you?" asked Peter.

"Dunno," Harry said as he got up and left for his meeting.

After saying that password, Harry walked into the office and was greeted by Dumbledore.

"Hello Mr. Potter. We think we have some leads on your way home."

"Oh?"

"We think that there is a trigger, something that will happen that will take you back. Or it is a time-released spell. Meaning that after a certain amount of time, you will just pop back into your time. Either way, you're just going to have to wait it out.

"Do you have any idea how long it's going to be? Or how much time I'll have missed when I go back?"

"I can only guess. It could be anywhere from minutes to years. But if I had to give a time, I'd say by the end of the school year. I believe that every day you spend here, the same amount is passing in your time."

Harry gasped. "But sir! Everyone will be looking for me. I have to get back as soon as possible. With me gone, Voldemort could…" Harry cut himself off.

"Voldemort could what?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"The… the prophecy…I can't say…It could change everything."

"I know. It is tempting though, finding out the future."

"I wish I could tell you, so much. I wish I could change it all, but the fallout would be too massive."

"I understand. I wouldn't suggest that you do. The consequences are too strong. I trust that you haven't told anyone that you are from the future or given any hints?

"No, sir."

"Very good, then I believe you have a quidditch match you're about to be late too."

Harry realized the time, "Oh no! James is going kill me!" He dashed out of the room.

'I'm sorry that there's so much in your life that's gone wrong. If I'm right about you, I can only imagine that you have a couple of rough years left. I swear to you, I'll help you to the best of my ability, Harry' Dumbledore thought sadly.

Harry ran towards the quidditch pitch at top speed. "Where have you been?" James yelled at him with a stern look on his face. "If I knew that you were this irresponsible, I wouldn't have chose you for the team!"

"Sorry, I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied. It was so strange to be lectured by his teenage father.

"Well, never mind that. We have to get down to the pitch before we have to forfeit."

They ran onto the field. "Captains, shake hand," said Madame Hooch. "I want a clean game." James and 7th year, Amos Diggory, gripped each other's hands. She blew her whistle and everyone kicked off.

Harry didn't have much to do. He flew aimlessly around, but there was no sign of the snitch. The commentator could scarcely be heard over the roar of the crowd. "And its 30-10 to Gryffindor. Potter and Black make quite a team…Ouch that had to have hurt. Black was just nailed in the arm by a stray bludgers. What are those Prewetts doing?"

Then he saw it, glinting in the sun, mid-way down the field. Harry flew heedlessly fast. Benjy Fenwick, the other seeker, was gaining on him. Suddenly, the snitch plummeted down. The two boys followed. Harry, a foot from the ground pulled up. Benjy sloppily mimicked the action. Unfortunately for him, it cost him necessary time. Harry caught the snitch and raised his hand above his head. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered while Hufflepuff and Slytherin booed.

'Well this is probably a first,' Harry mused. 'I went through a whole match without any huge problems.'

Gryffindor had a victory party that night. The older students were guzzling down firewhiskey by the goblet full. There was lots of dancing and laughs and snogging too of course. Sirius had been found multiple times that evening snogging the life out of some random girl. So could James, but if Lily was around he would try to limit himself. Harry had even seen Remus and Peter with a couple of girls. Harry had turned down quite a few requests. Kissing someone who in his time was old enough to be his parent was definitely a major turn-off.

The 6th years and a couple of 5th year girls who had attached themselves to the marauders had gathered in the corner of the common room, far away and unseen by the rest if the party. Harry caught a glimpse of them. "Hey Evan! Come over here," called Remus. Making his way over, Harry sat in the unorganized clump of students.

"We have decided," Sirius began drunkenly. "To play truth or dare. Rules are that you can choose either, but if you back out of answering or doing the dare you have to take off a piece of clothing. So, who wants to start?"

"I will!" one of the girls giggled. "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," he said winking at the girl.

"I dare you to," she and her friend whispered to each other, "Ask a girl not in the game to dance, and then dance really badly."

"Okay." James found a 7th year girl and soon they were dancing. He started doing outrageous disco moves and turns around her. After a few minutes of making a fool out of himself, the girl left with a horrified look on her face.

Everyone giggled as he came back. "Ok my turn. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to snog me," he said smirking.

"Ugh your such a git!"

"Does that mean you're accepting your dare?"

"Well, I guess that means," Lily paused, "I have to take off something." Harry prepared to shield his eyes, shivering at the thought of seeing his mother only partially clothed. Luckily for him, she just took off her jacket. (Everyone was in casual muggle clothes, not robes) "Beth, truth or dare?" she asked one of the two 5th year girls.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to snog Pettigrew." The girl tried to contain her look of horror.

"NO!"

"Well then, you'll have to take off some clothes. I'd personally rather you keep them on though. You're not that attractive," Lily said cattily.

The girl's eyes watered. "Come on Sarah. Let's go," she snapped at her friend. "We have better things to do than to sit here and be insulted a by bitchy mudblood."

James looked ready to hit her as they left.

"Lily, that was rude! Why did you say that to her?" Alice asked.

"I didn't want them here," Lily replied simply. "Ok now that they've left, I guess I have to ask someone else. Evan," she smiled at him, "truth or dare?"

"Umm truth," Harry said, just in case Lily had any ideas of him snogging someone.

"Just the answer I was hoping for," Lily's grin grew. "What is your biggest secret?"

Harry's mind raced with thoughts. 'I wish I could tell you. I want you to know how I am, the prophecy, the future, everything, but I can't.' He sighed and wished that he had worn a jacket or shoes, but those had long ago been discarded because of the heat. Harry removed his shirt and hoped no one would look at any of the scars. He only had a few, but a couple were from incidents with the Dursley's and he was extra self-conscious about them. Alice and Lily looked at him appreciatively and so he crossed his arms, extremely uncomfortable with the fact that his friend's mom and his mom seemed to be checking him out.

"Ah… you're no fun!" Alice said. Everyone had been dying to know what he was hiding since listening to what Remus had said a while ago.

The rest of the night passed in a drunken blur. Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ouch!" he moaned. A goblet of a steaming substance was shoved in front of his nose.

"Drink it! It's a hangover potion that Sirius and I have perfected after many many times of being hung over," James said.

Harry downed the potion and gagged at the taste. It had actually managed to taste worse than it smelled. "Are you trying to kill me?" he questioned lethargically.

"Just wait for it," was all James said in response.

Suddenly his head cleared and Harry felt loads better. It was like he had never gotten drunk. "Say, do you think you could teach me how to make that?"

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Mischief Managed

Harry was happy to say that he did learn the hangover potion, as well as many others. His grades had taken a definite turn for the better. Remus and Lily were both extremely smart. They were like laid-back versions of Hermione. Harry had never felt so smart before. Spells and potions were coming along more easily. He had also been under vigorous quidditch training with James and was slowly building up a more muscular figure.

Harry was quickly becoming best friends with the Marauders, Lily, and the Longbottoms. 'They obviously don't completely trust me yet,' Harry thought as he ate lunch. 'They haven't told me about being animagi or Remus being a werewolf. They haven't even told me about the map… THE MAP?'

Harry dropped his fork and froze suddenly. His friends all stared at him curiously. How could he have forgotten about it! It was a bloody miracle that no one had looked for Evan Jameson and found Harry Potter. He stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked bemusedly.

"I forgot my defense essay," Harry made up hurriedly as he ran out of the room.

"But there was no defense essay due…" Peter called after him.

"That was really weird," Sirius said.

"Yes, it was," Remus said suspiciously. "I'll be back." He left the room and made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Harry rushed into the dormitory. "Where is it?" he hissed to himself. 'Are you a wizard or not?' he thought. 'Accio marauder's map!" Harry bellowed. The map came flying towards him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said frantically. The familiar green and curly words sprawled out across the page.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs 

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present:

THE MARAUDER'S MAP 

Harry's eyes traveled all over the map, finally coming to rest the name of the only figure in the 6th year boys' dormitory, Harry Potter. He pointed his wand at his name and cast the most powerful confounding spell he knew. He manipulated the magic so that his name read Evan Jameson. Only if you looked extremely close could you see that there was something slightly minor off with the name. It was slightly lighter than the others'. Harry looked at the map more closely. Remus Lupin was almost to the door of the dormitory. Harry quickly said, "mischief managed," and cleared the map, just as the door creaked open.

"Evan?" He asked. "What are you doing?" Harry realized he probably shouldn't be holding the map, even if it was blank. He was just about to hide it when Moony's eyes widened slightly. "What are you doing with that?" he demanded to know.

"Oh this? Well you see," Harry thought quickly. "I was tearing the room apart looking for my essay, when I realized that we didn't even have one."

"The room's not messy," Remus pointed out.

"Yes that's right. That's because once I realized what I had done, I felt really guilty and decided to put everything away. I just found this spare bit of parchment and was trying to figure out where it had come from."

"You messed up the room and cleaned it up all before I got up here?"

"Well, I didn't get that far before I realized what I was doing," Harry lied. "Come one, we're going to be late for defense."

"Evan, may I have the parchment," Remus said.

"Oh yah sure." They walked to defense in silence.

'Woo, that was close,' Harry thought.

'There's something strange about him…' Remus thought. 'What are you saying! You're the one that's strange. You're a bloody werewolf. Maybe I should back off… If it was me, I wouldn't want him to find out about my lycanthropy.'

"We've gone through dark magical creatures, the unforgivables, and several offensive and defensive spells. I think that now you all are ready to try mock-duels. We'll be having a mini-tournament today and the winner will receive extra-credit for their exams before break. To win, you just have to render your opponent unable to cast a spell. Please class, try to keep it clean."

The students were excitedly exchanging looks. The Slytherins looked rather put out at Professor Jones' final words.

"Please pair up with someone. I'll tell you when to start the duel. If you win this round, find a new partner who also won. If you lose, please go back to your seat and watch."

Harry faced off against Frank, Lily against Alice, James against Sirius, and Remus against Peter. "Begin," she called out.

Harry started out on the defensive and put up a shield as Frank's stunner shot by. He dodged several more shots before finally casting a curse himself. "Stupefy," he said. The spell whizzed by and barely missed Frank as he shifted. They battled on for a couple of more minutes before Harry cast, "Expelliarmus" and Frank's wand flew out of his hand.

Next Lily faced off against James and Remus dueled Harry. Needless to say, James found it very hard to curse the girl he loved and so he lost. Harry and Remus fought but it was quickly over. Harry was holding back, as he had with Frank, but Remus didn't say anything. He did notice though and took note of the suspicious activity.

After a couple more rounds, two groups were left, Lily vs. Severus and Harry vs. Nott. James was horrified at the thought of Severus cursing Lily and had taken to standing very close to their duel in an attempt to intimidate him. Using several barely legal dark curses, Severus had Lily almost completely cornered. She had no chance but still showed no fear. Her eyes seemed to blaze and the tide began turning. The fight went on for an excruciating long time. Eventually Lily emerged victorious.

Severus swore. "Filthy mudblood," he muttered as he walked away.

"I'd watch what you say about me. I _did_ just beat you in a duel after all," Lily responded, hearing his words.

Harry and Nott's duel was brief. The Slytherin tried to use some very dark spells, but Harry just sidestepped them. Nott was working so hard on trying to do the complicated spells properly, that a simple "petrificus totalus" took him out.

Harry and Lily were the only ones left. The class silently looked on as they bowed and began to fight. Harry again took the defensive. They battled on and on, wands moving furiously. Harry was going pretty much at full strength but couldn't stop himself from holding back. For goodness sakes it was his mother after all!

Finally, Harry had her at his mercy. She had lost and she knew it. There was no way out. His wand was pointing directly at her as she turned and her's was uselessly hanging at her side. Her eyes shone with bravery. She wasn't going to say anything. She was just going to take it and keep her pride. Harry faltered. 'Is this how she looked when Voldemort killed her? Oh god. I'm in the same position he was. Oh god.' His wand hand shook and he lowered it.

Lily looked at him curiously. "Why don't you curse me?" she asked him quietly.

"I can't. I just…can't." Harry ran out of the classroom, leaving behind a bewildered class. Class ended moments later.

Lily explained what happened to the marauders, Frank and Alice.

"That's strange," James said.

"Really strange," Sirius put in.

"He's been doing a lot of strange things lately," Peter commented, remembering the other times Remus mentioned Harry's abnormal secrecy. "Remus even caught him doing something with the map."

"Map? What map?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing!" Remus cut off her questions.

The marauders caught each other's eye. They would definitely check the map later. The Gryffindors walked back to the Gryffindor common room without much chatter after that. Everyone was thinking about the mysterious Evan Jameson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Relative Insanity

Christmas holidays were quickly approaching. Harry obviously had nowhere to go and signed up immediately. He was disappointed to learn that no one else was planning on staying.

"So, what's everyone doing for holidays?" he asked casually.

"Frank and I are splitting our time with each of our families," Alice said.

"I'm going home and spending time with my parents," said Remus.

"Me too," Peter added quickly. 'Probably doing something with his deatheater pals,' Harry thought disgustedly.

"I am going home and spending time with my parents and oh so wonderful sister," Lily said dramatically.

"Sirius and I are going home and spending time with my dad," James said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm staying here."

"Why aren't you going home to your parents?"

"They're busy," Harry replied. It was true. Both Lily and James did have plans.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily said. "You should come stay with me. I cannot handle my sister alone. She's a nightmare. And her boyfriend is going to be there."

Harry felt slightly uneasy at seeing his aunt and probably his uncle. They were definitely not his favorite people. How would he feel seeing the people who neglected and abused him as kids? Still, spending the holidays with his mum was worth it. "Sure." Harry said.

"Great! I'll owl my mum," Lily said excitedly.

"Oh you guys have to come to our Christmas party," James said.

"Yah they're wicked. There's nothing like Christmas eve at the Potter party!" Sirius added. Everyone agreed to go.

It was the start of Christmas break. Lily had received a reply to her letter and Harry was all set to go. He had told Professor Dumbledore his plans and he just sadly smiled. It seemed that he might know more than he had let on.

The train ride back was long and dull. Harry realized that he had never actually ridden the train for holidays. 'It's not like I had anywhere worth going anyway,' Harry thought bleakly.

Finally the Hogwarts Express pulled to a halt. Harry and Lily grabbed their things and hopped off of the train. After saying goodbyes to everyone, they exited the platform and were greeted by Lily's parents.

Mrs. Evans had a kind face and the same emerald green eyes as Lily. Mr. Evans was a tall and thin man with bright red hair. He looked a bit like Mr. Weasley. "Mum! Dad!" Lily cried as she broke away from Harry and hugged them. "This is Evan Jameson," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry shook his grandparents hands. They smiled warmly at him.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked, looking around.

"She's back at the house with Vernon," her dad replied. Harry stiffened at the name of his uncle. He would be almost the same age as him in this time period. 'At least if we get into a fight it will be fairer,' he thought wryly.

"Oh," Lily visibly deflated. "Does he know about magic?"

"Yes," Mrs. Evans said. "Petunia told him because they've been dating so long and they've been getting serious. I must warn you though that his attitude towards magic resembles that of your sister's."

They walked over to the car and put their stuff in. (Hogwarts had provided Harry with his things through out the school year, more specifically Professor Dumbledore.) The drive home was consumed with amicable chatter. Harry was ecstatic at meeting his grandparents and finding them so nice. Eventually the car rolled to a stop outside of a modest looking home in a neighborhood much like the one Harry had grown up in.

Harry entered the house with Lily. "Hi Petunia!" she said warmly at the sight of her sister.

"Lily," she sniffed back in reply. "Who's that?"

"This is Evan Jameson. He goes to school with me," Lily replied with a strained smile.

"Oh," Petunia stood up. "Out of my way freak," she said as she brushed past them. "Come on Vernon!" He silently followed her out of the room and glared at Harry, seemingly sizing him up.

Harry was overcome by an indescribable emotion at seeing his future guardians so young and still so rude. He didn't know whether he wanted to just kill them now so they'd never raise him and they wouldn't reproduce or to be kind and courteous to them in hopes to change their opinions of magic. Harry had to admit, they had aged well. Petunia and Vernon looked almost identical to how he knew them, or maybe they just started out looking ugly and old.

"Sorry about her," Lily told Harry. "She can be a touch narrow-minded at times."

"It's fine," Harry responded. "She reminds me of one of my relatives anyway." 'Mostly because she is my relative,' He added silently.

The next few days were great, aside from the open hostility Harry was receiving from Vernon and Petunia. He was thoroughly enjoying getting to know his grandparents. They were such interesting people.

"Now Evan, why aren't you staying with family? I know Lily mentioned why, but I forgot," Mrs. Evans questioned him over dessert one night.

"My family was really busy this year. We were never extremely big on Christmas anyway." Ok so the Dursley's had been a bit into Christmas but they never included him.

"That's a shame. Getting together with families over holidays is always fun. You always get funny stories to tell about them. For instance there was this one time with Lily's great aunt Sally…"

They were a colorful bunch. Harry couldn't put together how prim and proper Petunia had come from such a friendly and warm family. 'I guess she's really the abnormal freak in the family,' Harry thought ironically.

It was Christmas Eve and therefore the night of the party at the Potter's house. Harry was extremely excited. He couldn't wait to learn more about his dad's side of the family. Dawning dress robes, He and Lily arrived by a temporary connected floo system. The Potter home was amazing. Its immense size could give certain castles a run for its money. 'I wonder what ever happened to this place,' Harry mused.

"Lily!" James spotted her and his face lit up. "Evan! You're here."

"Your home is gorgeous," Lily told him breathlessly.

James smiled adoringly at her reaction, but luckily she didn't notice. "Well come on! Everyone else is here already. The party's in the ballroom."

"You have a ballroom?" Lily asked incredulously.

They entered the huge room, which was decorated with Christmas trees and mistletoe. Harry could see a few people that looked like they could possibly be members of the Potter family given their messy black hair. A man who looked like an older version of James came up to them. "Hey son! Who are your friends?"

"This is Evan Jameson and Lily Evans," James introduced them.

"Lily Evans? I've heard about you. I must warn you, every Potter gets his red-head," He winked. "By the way I'm James' father if you hadn't guessed. The name's Richard Harold Potter."

"Dad likes to use his full name because he thinks it sounds fancy," James mock whispered to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Lily and Evan said.

"Right, well I must be moving on, plenty of people to see." Richard wandered off and Harry soon lost him in the crowd. He couldn't believe that he had just met _another_ grandparent!

The party was tons of fun. Lots of dancing, kissing under the mistletoe and eggnog was involved. Harry met a few other family members. 'They must all be dead if I was left with the Dursleys,' Harry thought sadly. 'Merlin knows they must have been everyone's last choice to raise me.'

Harry did have one awkward encounter. It seemed that Molly and Arthur had found a babysitter for their kids and had decided to come to the huge party. Harry was amused to see that Mrs. Weasley was pregnant with Fred and George.

"Have we met?" Molly asked him curiously.

"I don't believe so," Harry replied. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Evan, Evan Jameson."

"No really, I've met you before. Where do I know you from?"

"I've been home-schooled until this year. I doubt we met," He said nervously, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to connect him with the boy who had appeared in their house looking like James months before.

"Stop badgering the poor boy," Mr. Weasley said. "We obviously don't know him. I'm Arthur Weasley by the way, and this crazy lady is my wife, Molly."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said smiling and relieved.

"Ooh! I love this song," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Let's dance!"

"Women!" Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes before being pulled away to the dance floor.

The party ended a few hours later and Harry and Lily made their way back to Lily's house for a few hours of sleep before Christmas.

Harry awoke to someone bouncing on his bed. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," Lily sang off key as she jumped around.

"How are you so awake?" Harry looked at the clock. "We just went to bed two hours ago!"

"It's Christmas! Come on presents!" Lily pulled him out of bed and down the stairs. The rest of the Evans family was there waiting to open up their gifts.

Harry opened up his presents. He got a book on defense against the dark arts from Lily, chocolate from Peter, a broom service kit from James, more candy from Sirius, a quidditch poster of the Chudley Cannons from Frank (Ron would be so proud!), a magical journal from Alice ('ugh too Tom Riddle' thought Harry), and a book on pranks from Remus. The Evans' family gave him a bunch of sweets and pastries. He in turn had given them some of Honeyduke's best chocolate. Lily, he gave a charm bracelet. Harry was a bit sad when he realized that there would be no Weasley sweater for the first Christmas in a long time.

The rest of break was spent bonding with Lily and the others when they came to visit. Multiple snowball fights and hot chocolate drinks later, holidays came to a close.

Harry and Lily rode the train back to school close as can be. They were quickly becoming best friends, especially since Alice and Frank had paired off and the marauders continued to act secretly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 It's Not Easy Being Green

"There's something strange about him," Remus commented thoughtfully. No one needed to ask whom he was talking about. The marauders were sitting around outside the lake a couple of weeks after coming back to school on the train.

"I don't care. Just leave him alone guys. He's cool," Sirius said. He had taken a liking to Evan. He kind of reminded him of James.

"I bloody hate him! Have you seen Lily and that git lately? They're so close. I shouldn't have let them spend holidays together!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, because you could have stopped them," Remus said sarcastically.

"I could've tried!" Lily and Harry have exited the school doors. They're laughing and he has his arm around her. "Bloody hell! He has his hands all over her!"

"They're just friends!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"I think Prongs is right," Peter said, being a suck up as usual.

"See! At least Wormtail is on my side!" James marched up to the nearing couple. Get your hands off of her!" He barked at Harry.

Harry withdrew himself nervously. He didn't want to do anything that would make his dad angry. It's just that everyone else had been busy lately and not including them, so he and Lily had become best friends.

"James Potter! Do not tell Evan what to do!"

"But Lily, he had his hands all over you," James protested.

"He did not! Besides, we're just friends. He's like a brother to me!" Lily yelled.

'Or son,' Harry added smirking.

"It's not our fault that everyone has left us behind to do their own things and we ended up being left together!" Lily continued.

"But Lily…" whatever James was about to say was cut off as Lily ran back inside the castle. Harry was about to follow when a group of Slytherins decided to make an appearance.

"Aw… has even the mudblood turned you down?" Snape said.

"Don't call her that," Harry hissed as he and James both drew their wands.

"How revolting, two Gryffindors fighting over a mudblood. I suggest you give her to Jameson. Mudbloods only deserve each other."

Harry had his wand pointed on Snape. "Don't say another word," he told him through clenched teeth.

"Why what are you going to do? Corner me and then freeze up?" Snape replied, referring to Harry's duel with Lily months previously. The rest of the marauders made their way over to Harry and James.

"Snivellus!" Sirius said delightedly. "So glad to see you here. I've been needing someone to try this new spell on. It's called the bat bogie hex. Have you heard of it?"

Snape's reply was cut off as Hagrid saw them about to fight. "Hey! You lot, what are you up to?" He asked as he came over.

"Nothing," Snape said trying to sound innocent (and failing).

"Right, then you best get inside." They watched the Slytherins give their final glares and leave.

"Don't let them get to you. Don't want to get detention for fighting do ye?" Hagrid said before walking away.

"I'll see you guys later," said Harry as he rushed back into the castle, remembering Lily.

"I hate him!" James yelled once he was out of sight.

"Why? I thought he did a pretty good job against Snivellus," Sirius said.

"He did! He took my job! _He_ was the one to defend Lily. _He_ was the one Snivellus was talking to. It's like he bloody well took my place."

"You sound jealous," Remus commented.

"I'm not jealous. I'm angry. Who does he think he is? Fighting with our enemy, spending time with _my_ girl!"

"I don't think Lily considers herself to be your girl," Remus said.

"Well…she would," James spluttered. "If it wasn't for Jameson!"

"Actually Prongsie," Sirius replied. "You've been getting along with her a whole lot better since Evan's been here. You've only had a couple of big arguments."

James ignored the last comment. "You're right, Remus. There's something strange about him. Remind me of some of the weird things he's done."

Peter complied. "Well there was that incident with the dueling."

"Probably couldn't curse her because he's in love with her," James muttered.

"The way he looked at us like he knew us when he had just met us…"

"He said Sirius reminded him of someone he knew," Remus cut in.

"The incident with the map of course…"

"We've checked it, and nothing looked suspicious," Sirius said.

"He never talks about his past! Don't you find that at all suspicious?" James exclaimed. "He's keeping secrets from us."

"I suppose you're right. But I've been saying that all year and you haven't cared that much until now," Remus said.

"Well, I say that we confront him with everything," James said. The group of Gryffindors walked inside, incensed to find Evan and question him.

He had just finished comforting Lily when he turned to see the marauders approaching him with determined looks set on their faces. "Jameson, we need to talk to you."

"Um…ok, sure," he replied. He got up and followed them into their dormitory. "What's this all about guys?"

James moved in front of him. "We want to know what exactly you're hiding from us," he said harshly.

"What do you mean? What do you need to know about me?" Harry asked coolly.

"You're obviously not telling us something Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Huh, you haven't been acting like friends lately. Lily and I have been on our own while you lot have been off doing who knows what."

"That's beside the point. We have a right to know whatever it is that you're not telling us," Sirius said, getting defensive about leaving him out.

Harry laughed bitterly. "This is the most hypocritical conversation I have ever had."

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"I know that you guys have been keeping secrets from me. Trust me, I know quite a lot about every single one of you."

Remus paled. "And how much about us do you think you know?"

"Oh, just about everything, Moony," Harry replied. Inwardly he grimaced, 'So much for not making them suspicious of me.'

The 6th years reeled back as if struck. "How do you know about that?" Sirius demanded.

"It doesn't matter how I found out. The important thing is that we all have secrets that we'd rather not get out. Right Wormtail?" Harry replied. Peter darted his eyes around, seemingly nervous. 'He's probably already made friends with some deatheaters,' Harry thought grimly.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered out. The other marauders looked at him curiously.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Remus said pleadingly.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"If you tell, we will make your life a living nightmare," James threatened.

"Ooh, I'm scared now." With that said Harry pushed past them and walked out of the door, leaving the marauders standing there, shocked at how their confrontation had worked out against them.

"You know gentlemen. We have been seriously neglecting our pranking duties as of late," James said.

The others looked at him blankly, wondering how he could be thinking of pranks at a time like this.

"Maybe we should do a little something to get Jameson's attention about how serious we are concerning keeping our secrets secret," James finished. The quartet exchanged looks and silently agreed.

Evan Jameson was going **_down._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Pranking Party

It was a couple of weeks later. Tension between the Gryffindors was at an all time high. Alice, Frank, and Lily had completely cut themselves off from the marauders except for when they were screaming at them for doing something to their friend. All the work that Harry had done to put them together had come undone.

The marauders were relentless. Harry felt like the new Snivellus. He took it all and kept his pride intact. He had suffered through worse back when he was at the Dursley's. Heck, he had suffered through worse from the wizarding world. The four Gryffindor boys were becoming frustrated at Harry's seemingly lack of reaction. They had done positively everything to him that they could think of.

They had taunted him, teased him, and belittled him. He was hit with curses that had enlarged his teeth, changed his skin or hair color, removed his Gryffindor crest, flipped him upside-down, caused him to break into song and dance, and pretty much anything else you can think of. Harry would just ignore them with his head held high. Only Lily could see even a hint of how deeply this was affecting him. In his defense she, Alice, and Frank would scream at the marauders and try to get them back. Their pranks were less effective though.

"I think that I have found the perfect prank," Prongs announced. The others eagerly leaned forward.

"Well, what is it?" Moony asked impatiently.

"We'll slip a potion into his drinks. It will de-age him ten years. He won't be able to remember anything. It will be like he's 6 years old again. Then, he won't be able to spill our secrets or get too close to Lily!"

"Brilliant," Wormtail breathed.

"Excellent idea my good fellow," Padfoot said.

"And just how long will this potion last?" Moony asked with a touch of disparagement in his tone.

"It varies. A day tops, but for most people it lasts an hour or two. He'll remember everything when he changes back, so I think it will be just enough to get through to him and convince him to keep his mouth shut."

"Ok, I'm in," Remus said.

The next morning at breakfast the marauders made the switch with Evan's drink.

Harry sat down warily wondering what embarrassment would befall him today. After a few moments of nothing happening, he decided to start eating breakfast. He carefully decided what to eat as he talked with Lily. He remembered Fred and George's style well and knew enough to watch what foods he consumed. Unfortunately he did not think about his drink.

In the midst of eating, Harry went to take a gulp of pumpkin juice. "This tastes strange," he said to Lily, smacking his lips.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Harry said as he felt the potion take effect. He silently berated himself. How stupid could he be? Mad-eye would have his head if he found out. Drinking a potion that had been slipped in his drink! Harry felt himself shrinking and his thought process become slurred. Whatever he had been previously thinking slipped away as he collapsed into the blackness.

"POTTER! What did you do?" shrieked Lily as a smaller Harry passed out.

"I de-aged him, but he wasn't supposed to pass out," James said a bit worriedly.

"You're so irresponsible! Now we have to bring him to the hospital wing. You had better hope that he is okay!" Lily threatened. James picked up Harry and walked out with her.

Meanwhile the other 6th years were about to go after them when the post came. Peter read a letter sent to him by an official ministry owl and paled.

"What's wrong?" Remus concernedly asked.

"My…my dad…there was an attack. Deatheaters killed him," he somehow managed to gasp out.

Everyone around him gasped and gave him sympathetic condolences. "They were safe! I thought they were safe!" Peter ranted. "I have to go to Saint Mungos. My mother is in the hospital there." He left without another word.

"That's terrible!" Alice said once he was gone.

Let's go find James and Lily and tell them the news," said Sirius and they all left, momentarily forgetting their fight.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, they found James and Lily arguing in hushed tones so as not to wake the sleeping Harry.

"…so irresponsible…could've been seriously hurt…"

"…deserved it…proved a point…"

Remus cleared his throat and they turned to look at him. "I have some bad news."

"What?" James asked.

"Peter's parents were attacked by deatheaters. His dad died and his mum is in the hospital. He left to go be with her."

"Oh no!" Lily gasped. "That's awful."

"Is Peter okay?" James asked.

"He was still in a kind of shock when we saw him. He took off pretty fast," Sirius replied.

"What's the matter with Evan?" Alice asked.

"Well, these prat," Lily began pointing to the marauders, "decided to once again prank Evan, but this time they decided to de-age him ten years. Unfortunately, he had a reaction to the potion and passed out." Alice and Frank glared at the others as Lily spoke.

"Look! He's waking up!" Sirius said excitedly. He bounded over towards the bed.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room surrounded by people he had never met before. "Who are you?" he asked Sirius.

He replied, "I'm Sirius Black, and these people are Frank, Alice, Remus, Lily, and James." He pointed to each person as he spoke his or her names.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Lily said as she made her way over to him.

"Then why are you here mum?" he asked. Everyone froze at his words.

"Oh, sweetie," Lily said. "I'm not your mum."

"Yes you are. You're Lily and he's James," he said pointing to James.

"Yes," Lily answered.

"Well those were the names of my parents!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, then we just have the same names as them," James spoke up.

"Oh," Harry looked sad, but then his look changed to curious. "Why are you guys dressed so funny?"

"Well, that's because we're witches and wizards," Remus said gently.

"No! Magic doesn't exist. My aunt said so. Magic is for freaks!"

"Well, you're aunt was wrong," said Lily. "Your aunt sounds a lot like my sister Petunia. Don't worry. They're just jealous."

"Well of course my aunt sounds like your sister. They're the same person!"

"I think you're confused Evan," James said firmly.

"You're confused!" came the reply. "My name's not Evan!"

"What is your name then?" Alice asked kindly.

"Harry, Harry Potter!" the boy said.

"James, I thought you said that after taking that potion he wouldn't be able to remember anything after age 6!" Sirius said.

"I did."

"Well, I never told him your last name."

Just then Dumbledore burst in, looking uncharacteristically panicked. At seeing Harry awake and the others around him, he grew more worried.

Lily saw this and said, "Is it true? Is Evan really James and my son?"

Dumbledore slumped in defeat. "Yes"

"WHAT!" James exclaimed.

Remus slowly put together the pieces. "Evan Jameson, Evan from Lily's last name and Jameson for James' son! How did we miss that?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that. "Yes, Harry did seem a bit shocked when I suggested that name for him."

"How…how did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Well Lily, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Sirius began.

"Ew! Not that, although I don't understand how I could have reproduced the spawn of Potter!"

"From the little of what Harry has told me, he was hit by a curse from a death eater, and next thing he knew he had gone back in time 20 years," the professor said.

Lily gasped, "But wait, he said that we were dead! That means that James and I die in a few years!" James looked heartbroken at the thought of Lily dead.

"That's why he first recognized all of us!" Remus said.

"Oh no! He said he knew someone like me who had just died a few months ago! That probably really was me!" Sirius said hysterically. "I die too!"

"And what's he doing talking with Petunia?" Lily asked. "I wouldn't want her anywhere around my kid!"

"Hey guys," Frank called out. "The kid is right here." Everyone turned and looked at Harry who was staring up at them with wide eyes.

"You don't have the famous Potter hair," James said.

"Oh, that's a glamour," Dumbledore said. "Would you like me to take it off for now?"

Everyone agreed and Dumbledore told Harry what he was going to do. He braced himself and Dumbledore undid the spell.

"He looks just like you, James!" Sirius said.

"But with Lily's eyes," Alice added.

"How do I get home?" Harry asked. "My uncle is going to be really mad if I'm not back to help make dinner!"

"Who's your uncle?" Lily asked curiously.

"Vernon."

"Well that explains why you hated him and Petunia right off the bat when you met them! I can't imagine being raised by them. Do they have any kids?" Lily questioned.

"I have a cousin named Dudley."

Sirius snorted at the name. "Dudley, what a stupid name!"

Lily hit him, "Shut up! He and Harry might be close." More kindly she directed her attention to Harry. "Do you get along with him?"

Harry tentatively shook his head. "No! He's not nice. His friends and him are mean! They're always hurting everybody!"

"Does he hurt you?" Frank spoke up.

Harry looked down shyly. "Yes."

Everyone looked a bit mad at that.

"What about your Aunt and Uncle?" Remus asked. "Do they treat you ok?"

Harry's eyes grew big and he nodded rapidly. "Yes. They feed, clothe, and house me despite my abnormality."

"Your abnormality?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! I'm always doing strange things. It's bad, very bad!"

Everyone exchanged looks. They were about to question him more when he grew rigid. His body started expanding back to its rightful size and he once again passed out. This time it was only for a few moments.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped as he realized everything that he had revealed. "So uh…now you know?" he said weakly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Explanations

Harry shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. "Look, I can't tell you guys anything! I've already screwed up the future too much."

"Actually Mr. Potter, I am thinking that perhaps you should come clean on everything," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What! I can't do that!"

"We are all already in need of a memory charm. It couldn't hurt to tell us anymore. But not here, let us go to my office first."

Everyone left the hospital wing and hurriedly made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were all inside, Dumbledore said," Why don't you begin?"

"Ok please don't say anything until I'm done or I'll lose my nerve." Everyone nodded his or her consent and so Harry began. "Voldemort attacked my family when I was one. My parents were killed but Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off me and I survived. I was known as the boy who lived. I grew up with the Dursley's and had no idea about anything magical at all until I was about 11. I got my letter but they took it and destroyed it, as they did with the following ones. Eventually they ran for it, taking me with them. Hagrid came and found me. He explained everything to me and took me to Diagon Alley. He bought me an owl and I received my wand. It's core is a feather from Fawkes," here Harry paused and gave Dumbledore a knowing look. "The Dursley's drove me to King's cross later. I had no idea how to get on the platform. Then I met the Weasley's and they helped me. Ron, their son, became my best friend very quickly. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron and I ended up saving a girl Hermione from a troll and she joined our group. We're pretty much known as the golden trio of Gryffindor. Oh! I also made it onto the quidditch team as seeker as a first year." James and Sirius looked deeply impressed as that. "Let's see… what else happened. Oh yah, I was cursed and almost fell off of my broom. I also saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort who had been living off the back of one of my teacher's heads."

"So 2nd year, a house elf named Dobby came to warn me about something but couldn't say what. He tried to get me expelled and framed me for using magic. He dropped a bowl of pudding on Vernon's boss's wife's head. The Dursley's were very angry with me and locked me in my room. The Weasley's became concerned that I hadn't answered any of their letters and so Fred, George, and Ron snuck out, took their father's flying car, and got me. I spent the rest of the summer with them. When Ron and I tried to get on the train, we were locked out of the platform so we stole the flying car and flew to Hogwarts, which unfortunately we landed in the Whomping Willow. Umm… I lost all the bones in my arm and met some acromantulas. The Chamber of Secrets was opened and everyone thought that it was me, because I'm a parseltongue. People started getting petrified, including Hermione. It turned out to be Ginny, Ron's little sister, who Voldemort had been possessing. She almost died but I saved her and killed the basilisk, which was the monster petrifying people, using Gryffindor's sword."

"Summer before third year I ran away from the Dursley's because Vernon's sister was there and she was insulting my parents. I blew her up. I left on the knight bus and went to Diagon Alley. I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron until school started. I learned that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and that he was after me." Everyone gasped at that. "Remus was the defense teacher. I learned how to cast a patronus because the dementors affected me so bad. It was Prongs by the way. I lost a quidditch match for the first time ever. I got in trouble for sneaking out to Hogsmeade. I wasn't allowed to go since the Dursley's never signed the permission slip. I went down to the shrieking shack through the secret passage with Hermione because a certain dog had dragged Ron in. I found out that Sirius was innocent and that Peter had framed him. In fact, Sirius was my godfather. Remus was there too. Snape almost ruined everything…He's potions professor by the way. We stunned him. Peter had been hiding out as Ron's pet rat and so he was there too. Unfortunately Remus transformed and he got away. Sirius saved us from him. He was caught and brought to the dementors. Hermione and I used a time turner and went back a couple of hours. We saved Sirius and he flew away on a hippogriff we had also saved. Oh! And Sirius signed my permission slip for Hogsmeade!"

"Fourth year was the quidditch world cup. Unfortunately old death eaters decided to harm some muggles. The triwizard tournament was there. It was changed and made safer. Only people of age could compete. Somehow I got entered and Cedric Diggory and I were both selected to be Hogwarts champions. Through out the year Rita Skeeter published slander about me, until we black mailed her into stopping. The first task was getting a golden egg from a dragon. Then there was a Yule Ball. Hermione went with Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion and a professional quidditch player. Ron was insanely jealous but wouldn't admit it. The 2nd task was saving someone from the merpeople. They took Ron and Hermione. I ended up getting last place because I tried to save everyone. The third task was a maze. We had to get to the center and grab the cup. Cedric and I got there at the same time. We both grabbed the cup." Harry stopped for a moment as he chocked up. "It was a portkey. We landed in a graveyard. Cedric was murdered and I was tied up. It was Peter. He dropped an ugly looking baby into a cauldron. He did some ritual using bone of the father, his blood- he chopped off his hand, and my blood. He stabbed me. Anyway, Voldemort was resurrected. He called his deatheaters. He put the cruciatous curse on me. We dueled. He put the imperious curse on the cruciatous and me. Then we both cast a spell at the same time. Prior incantatum occurred. We have the same wand core. My wand forced his to regurgitate its last spells. I saw Cedric, an old man, Bertha, and then my parents. Cedric asked me to bring his body back and then the spirits distracted Voldemort so that I could run. I grabbed Cedric's body and the portkey. I made it back to Hogwarts. Mad-Eye Moody, who was the defense teacher, took me. It turns out he was an imposter, Barty Crouch Jr. He tried to kill me. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape stopped him.

"Fifth year was the worst. I spent all summer without any knowledge of what Voldemort was doing. Dumbledore's name, as was mine, was being dragged in the dirt. No one believed Voldemort was back. Dementors attacked Dudley and me. I cast a patronus and got expelled. Dumbledore arranged it so that I at least got a trial. Soon after I was taken to headquarters, Sirius's house. I went to the ministry. I was tried full court. Dumbledore saved me and I got off. Ron and Hermione were made prefects. I went to school. Umbridge was the defense teacher sent there from the ministry. She tried to keep me quiet. She told me I was a liar. She gave me detention and made me use a blood quill. I had a vision of Nagini, Voldemort's snake, biting Mr. Weasley. It happened. Dumbledore smuggled the Weasley's and me out of Hogwarts. I started occulumency lessons with Snape, which he ended up refusing to teach me after I saw an embarrassing moment of his. I was also given a life-long ban on Quidditch for beating up Malfoy. Dumbledore was removed from the school. Oh, I forgot, the story of Voldemort's return was published in the Quibbler, so a few people started to believe me. Then during OWLS, I had a vision of Sirius by Voldemort at the ministry in the department of mysteries. I told my friends. I tried to contact Sirius to see if it was true. Kreacher told me that he was gone. Umbridge caught me and almost cast the cruciatous curse on me. Hermione made up a lie about a weapon in the forest. We led her to the centaurs and they took care of her. Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, and I took thestrals to the ministry. We went to the department of mysteries, but Sirius wasn't there. I found an orb with my name on it. I picked it up. It was a trap. Deatheaters were waiting for us. We ran and dueled. They had almost won. I was the only one left who could duel properly. The Order came and saved us. One deatheater choked me but Neville saved me just as I was about to die. We dropped the ball. It was a prophecy. No one could hear it over all the fighting. The Order was losing. Sirius told me to leave. Then Dumbledore came. He got most of the deatheaters. Sirius was fighting Bellatrix. She hit him and he fell through the veil, where nothing can return. Remus held me back when I tried to go after him. I got away and chased her down. I put the cruciatous curse on her. It wouldn't work. Then Voldemort came. Dumbledore and he dueled. Then Voldemort possessed me. It hurt so much. I wanted to die and then I'd be with Sirius. Voldemort left with Bellatrix. Dumbledore told me the prophecy. I would fight Voldemort in the final battle. 'Neither can live while the other survives and either must die at the hand of the other.' I left for school for the summer.

I got my OWL results. Ginny and Mr. Weasley picked me up from the Dursley's. A few days later Ron and Hermione started going out. Then one night when only Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I were at the Burrow there was an attack. Bellatrix Lestrange led it. I tried to take her on, but she got the better of me and began torturing me. The Order came and Remus stunned her when she was in mid-curse. Whatever she said flew at me and I disappeared, as Remus was about to reach me. So here I am. Any questions?" Harry finished and took a deep breath.

Everyone stared at him blankly for a moment and then they all started speaking at the same time.

"Peter betrayed us?"

"He STABBED you!"

"Only you can kill Voldemort?"

"I have a son?"

"What happens to Frank and I?"

"SNAPE is a professor?" Sirius burst out. Everyone stared at him. That was the least of their worries.

Harry smiled. "Yes, and he bloody well hates me too. Thanks for that, you guys."

"What happens to Frank and I?" Alice asked again.

Harry's expression darkened. "You get married and have Neville, but a year and a half later, Bellatrix tortures you to insanity. I met you guys when Neville visited you at Saint Mungos once.

Alice burst into tears at that and Frank hugged her.

"You never mentioned much about the Dursley's," Lily began tentatively. "Did they treat you well?"

The only thing Harry could think to reply was, "They didn't kill me."

"Please Harry, we want to know. Did they raise you ok?" James implored.

Harry swallowed. "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was 11. I did most of the chores and cooking. Dudley and his friends used to beat me up all of the time and so I had no friends."

"Did…did the Dursley's ever hit you?" Lily asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Not every day," Harry answered. "Aunt Petunia would take a swipe at me with the frying pan or something and Uncle Vernon would hit me when he was really angry."

Lily and James hugged each other at that. Then they came to their senses and pulled apart.

Harry answered all of their questions for a while longer. It felt good to be truthful after hiding everything for so long.

They talked until it grew dark. Harry's glamour was reapplied and they all went to bed. To say the least, this day had turned out completely different then any of them had imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Happy Perky Perfect Times

The past couple of months had been fantastic for Harry. He could not remember a happier time in his life. The Gryffindor 6th years were close as can be. Even Lily was starting to weaken in her hate for James. She had confided in Harry, "If you come out of the deal, I honestly think it could be worth it."

Gryffindor had won every single quidditch match and was in position to take the cup. Harry's magic skills had increased and he was finally coming into his own. The marauders (minus Peter) had even started training him to be an animagus. He was a lion, but could only get as far as transforming his hand into a paw.

As for Peter, the others weren't sure how to act around him. He hadn't done anything wrong yet and there was always a chance of changing him enough so that he would do the right thing. Everyone still resented him though. Finally they had decided to treat him with polite indifference. Unfortunately no one realized that this very act was what really drove him in deeper into the deatheater Slytherin society.

"So, any special girls in your life?" Lily asked playfully one day as everyone was lounging around.

Harry blushed but said nothing.

"There is! And it's a red-head," James spoke. "For Potters it's always red-heads."

"Ooh! Who is it? Come on, I have to approve!" Lily said excitedly.

"You've never even met her though!" Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"Besides the point! I still want to know. Who is it? Don't tell me it's that Cho girl you told me about," Lily continued.

"I know who it is!" James said smiling. "Harry likes Ginny!" he sang.

Harry blushed more violently than ever. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Simple," James began, "She's the only red-headed girl you've mentioned."

"Hey it could've been a red-headed guy!" Harry laughed.

James spluttered. "Don't joke about that! Not that there's anything wrong with it but geez I'd be pretty weirder out knowing my son could possibly be interested in his best friends…and that he'd been sleeping in a dormitory with my friends…"

"You're rambling," Lily pointed out dryly.

"Oh yes," James stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry."

"So back on topic, how were things going with Ginny before you left," Lily said to Harry, wanting to know any gossip that he could provide.

"Pretty good," Harry said truthfully. "We had become pretty good friends over the summer since Ron and Hermione were always off somewhere snogging. But she obviously doesn't like me anymore. When she did, she was always so embarrassed and couldn't talk in front of me."

"Maybe she's just grown up a bit," Lily said smiling.

"She has a boyfriend," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, well that could be a problem," she frowned. "Of course, maybe she's dumped him by now. It has been several months."

"Exactly! She hasn't seen me in forever. Even if she did like me at all, she probably has moved on!"

Lily was about to reply when Sirius ran into the room. "Bloody hell!" he said. "I was just mobbed!"

"By who?" James asked amusedly.

"All of these girls wearing ugly glasses, apparently _someone_ spread the rumor that the reason I was such good friends with James and Evan was because I was secretly turned on by the whole glasses thing. Do either of you have anything to do with this?" Sirius asked the two Gryffindor boys.

"No," they said looking at each other in genuine confusion. Lily snorted in the background.

"You?" Sirius cried out. "I trusted you! No one was supposed to know about my glasses fixation!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Lily said insincerely. "It was just so funny when you told me and then a couple of girls asked me for advice on how to get you and the opportunity was just right there," she finished laughing.

"WHAT!" James and Harry exclaimed.

Sirius and Lily started laughing. "We're just kidding, well sort of. I really did start that rumor," Lily said.

"Evans!" James said impressed. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Is it wrong to say that I am completely turned on right now?"

"Ugh…YES," Harry spoke up who was revolted. "Hello? Son in the room!"

"Eh…pipe down! You do realize you wouldn't exist if I wasn't turned on by Lily."

"La la la la la," Harry sang plugging his ears. "I can't hear you." He stopped and looked them in the eye. "I've just decided that I must have been adopted, because the thought of you two reproducing makes me want to hurl," he said seriously.

"Ugh me too!" Lily added.

"Evans!" James said mock wounded. "Don't be that way! You know you want to have my babies some day."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Quidditch

"This is it," James breathed deeply. "The big one, the one we've all be waiting for. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Harry looked at his teammates. He was amused to see that only one person was really listening, 7th year Andrea Wood.

"That was good," she said in awe of the speech. "I'm going to tell that to my nephew, Oliver. He loves quidditch."

'So that's where that speech came from,' Harry mused. 'And here I thought that Wood was being original.'

The team walked out onto the pitch and met the Slytherin team in the center. The teams stared each other down as the captains shook hands and Madame Hooch did her customary "keep it clean" talk.

The game was harsh. Tension was at an all-time high between the two houses. Deatheater attacks had grown even more common over the past couple of months. The beaters were furiously hitting the bludgers towards their opponents. Everyone was sporting injuries. "And now it's tied up at 90-90 as Sirius Black scores for Gryffindor." The announcer called out. The match dragged on for quite a few hours. Everyone was playing at the top of his or her game. The keepers had quite a job at trying to stop the quaffle every time it came soaring close to the rings. There was no sign of the snitch.

Then, Harry felt a fluttering by his ear. Without even looking, he used his quick reflexes and grabbed. He held his fist in the air and everyone stopped. He had caught the snitch. The Slytherin beaters in a fit of anger both aimed the bludgers at Harry's back.

The last thing Harry felt was immense pain as he tumbled off his broom and fell 40 feet.

"He could've died!" A girl shrieked tearfully.

"He didn't though. He's going to be okay," a boy replied patiently.

"Those slimy Slytherins deserve more than a month of detention!" another boy yelled.

"Will you all shut up? You're going to wake him," hissed yet another boy.

"I'm already up," Harry said, groaning as he moved to sit up.

"Oh no dear," Lily said. "Lay back down. You took quite a hit."

"What happened?"

"After you caught the snitch, the Slytherin beaters both aimed the bludgers at you. They hit you in the back and you fell off of your broom," Remus said.

"Did we win?"

"Yes!" Sirius beamed. "Great catch, Harry."

"How can you think of winning at a time like this?" Lily exclaimed. "I thought that he had died!"

"But he's fine," Remus pointed out.

"It really was a pretty wicked move," Sirius said. "Back me up James."

"No," he said a bit shakily. "I think that I agree with Lily."

Everyone stopped and stared. James cared more about something than quidditch?

"NO!" Sirius said dramatically. "Where's the James I know and love gone off to?"

"I think," James said slowly. "He may have grown up a bit."

Harry was allowed out of the hospital wing for the victory party. Everyone was in the best of moods. Sirius had his regular fan club following him around. Alice and Frank were busy flirting with each other off in a corner. Harry and Remus were sitting around talking when they saw something astonishing.

It was Lily. It was James. More precisely it was Lily and James. And they were snogging.

"I guess they're finally releasing some of that sexual tension," Remus said.

"Ew! Oh god ew!" Harry choked. "Do not use the word sexual when referring to my parents."

Lily and James broke away from each other looking dazed. Lily's look quickly turned to horror. "Oh my god! What did I just do?" she said before fleeing the room.

James walked over to Harry and Remus. "She'll realize it soon."

"What?" Harry asked.

"That she is madly in love with me and that she can't deny it."

"Well, it's good that you're so confident," Remus told him.

Harry snorted. "More like arrogant."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Goodbyes

Harry tried to ignore it, but he could feel it. The gnawing pull towards his time was growing stronger day by day. Today he had woken up and it seemed to take every fiber of his being to keep himself where he was.

Harry told Professor Dumbledore to call everyone into his office. Harry got there after breakfast and saw them all sitting around. He looked at them with a sad smile. "It's today."

Everyone looked extremely saddened. "How soon?" James asked.

"I only can keep myself here a few more minutes. Whatever was supposed to happen did and now I'm being pulled back."

Dumbledore stood. "I think that everyone should say their goodbyes now. I will have to obliviate you all one by one. You will still remember Evan, but you won't realize anything about Harry. Then you will have to leave before Harry disappears."

"But why do you have to erase our memories?" Sirius burst out. "Things could be so much better if we knew."

"And things could go so much worse. I would love to let you remember Harry, but the ripples from changing time could affect the world in disastrous proportions. Especially with Harry being who he is. Just remember death is but the next great adventure.""

"Easy for you to say," Sirius grumbled. "You don't end up being killed by Bellatrix."

"Professor!" Harry warned. "It's starting."

Alice and Frank walked up to Harry.

"Hey," Alice said softly.

"Is there," Harry swallowed. "Is there anything that you would like me to tell Neville for you?"

Frank smiled sadly. "Tell him that you've told us all about him and that we're proud. We couldn't ask for a better son."

Alice added, "Tell him we love him and to never give up hope."

Frank joked weakly. "Tell him to get his act together and find a girl. Personally, I think that Luna sounds nice."

They embraced Harry and walked away. Dumbledore obliviated them.

"What are we doing in here?" Frank asked bewildered.

Dumbledore replied, "You were just saying goodbye to Evan. He is returning home."

"Oh right," Frank said. "Bye!"

Alice smiled at Harry. "Goodbye Evan! I hope to see you again someday."

They left. Remus came up to him next. "Well I guess it's my turn."

"Aw cheer up Moony! As soon as I get back, I'll remind you of Evan."

They gave each other one-armed hugs and Remus began to walk away. Dumbledore once again cast the spell.

Remus turned around. "I just lost my train of thought. What was I doing?"

"You were just leaving, after saying goodbye."

"Right," Remus shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts as he exited the room.

Sirius walked over to Harry. "Well, bye I guess." He pretended to walk away.

"That's all you have to say?" Harry asked.

"Just kidding, kiddo. Listen, always remember that I really care about you. You're the perfect combination of Lily and James. I want you to know that I don't blame you at all for my death. It was my choice to go to the ministry. Be sure to tell Moony that he's the best friend a mutt could have, when you get back."

They hugged each other goodbye and didn't even bother to act uncomfortable. Dumbledore repeated the spell.

"Aw crap! I forgot what I was doing!" Sirius burst out. Everyone hid snickers at Padfoot's different reaction to being obliviated.

"You were about to leave my office, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.

"Oh," Sirius saw Lily and James next to each other and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll leave you two alone." That was the last time Harry ever saw him.

Lily and James met Harry halfway across the room. "I guess this is goodbye," Lily said sniffling.

"Well actually, I believe that you'll be seeing me again in a couple of years."

"Oh man," James whined. "I'm going to have to clean up your poo aren't I?"

Harry laughed. "I would assume so." Harry felt the pull grow a little stronger. "It's nearly time."

"I love you Harry," Lily cried and wrapped in a hug that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of.

"I love you too," James said. They all gripped each other in a desperate embrace, knowing that they would never have the family that they all wanted.

"I love you both so much," Harry whispered.

Everyone let go. "Obliviate," Dumbledore said.

"What's happening?" James asked Lily puzzled.

"I don't know, Potter! Maybe if you paid attention than you would!"

"You just said that you didn't know either though," James pointed out.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Actually you were just saying goodbye to Mr. Jameson. He is leaving in a few minutes."

Lily looked positively heartbroken as it set in that her best friend was leaving her. "Leaving? Will I see you again?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I think I'll be seeing you in a couple of years." They hugged once again and she left.

"You know, Jameson," James began, "You're not so bad." They shook hands and he too exited the office.

"Well sir, I guess it's just you and me," Harry said turning himself around to look at the kindly old man.

"Now Harry, when you get back, remove the memory charm that you will be placing on me momentarily. I'll be seeing you soon."

Harry cast the spell on Dumbledore and felt himself freeze. He gasped for breath as he landed in present day. There was no one in the office and so Harry decided to surprise everyone. He removed the glamour.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Home At Last

"Where could he be?" a voice said as it made its way towards the office.

"It's been 10 months!" another exclaimed.

The door opened.

"Lemon drop?" Harry asked the room full of people who had filed their way in. He sat in Dumbledore's chair with his legs propped up on the desk.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"In the flesh!" Harry chuckled as the room broke out in chatter.

"Where have you been, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. Harry removed the memory charm and recognition dawned on the professor's face.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I just removed a memory charm, I placed on him 20 years ago."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Wait, what?"

"For the past 10 months I have been in the year 1976, with my parents," Harry explained. "I was under the name of Evan Jameson."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I remember you! I had met you before. You showed up in our living room!" She hit her husband. "And you told me to stop bugging him!"

Just then the door opened again. A worn and tired Ginny entered. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping Colin and time just got away…Harry?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

He smiled at her. "Hey Ginny."

She ran up to him and snogged the life out of him. Then she slapped him. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick!"

Harry took a moment to snap out of his daze. "I went back in time. I ended up in my parents' 6th year, which reminds me. Where's Remus?"

"He's back at headquarters. He's been going insane over losing you," Ron answered.

"Oh," Harry said worriedly. "I better go tell him I'm back." He made to move.

"Wait!" Bill said. "First I do believe we have to have a little chat about my darling sister." The Weasley boys nodded their consent. Harry paled.

An hour later and after a very scary and embarrassing discussion, Ginny's brothers gave in. Harry and Ginny decided happily to go out. Now Harry had a certain marauder to see.

He flooed into headquarters. "Moony?" he called out.

Remus came running into the room. "Harry?" he gasped. He looked awful, even worse than when Sirius had first died. "Where have you been?"

"More like when," Harry answered. "Do you remember Evan Jameson?"

Remus was confused. "Yes, but what does that have to…oh," he said as Harry lifted the charm.

"Sirius wanted me to tell you that you're the best friend a mutt could have," Harry told him.

Remus wore a sad smile. "He always used to say that. Wait, so did you just get back?"

"Pretty much, well maybe an hour and a half ago."

"What took you so long to get here?"

Harry grimaced. "Oh well you see, when Ginny saw me she started kissing me. Let's just say that I had quite a chat with all of the Weasley males."

Remus laughed. "I bet you did."

And Harry sat there reminiscing with the last true marauder for hours. There may have been a war going on outside, but right then, for them, they were living in a world of the past as they fondly remembered their 6th years.


End file.
